Pride
by We'reAllALittleMadHere
Summary: Jinx has just left everything behind: her home, her friends, her career. She begins life on the streets and eventually our favorite little speedster catches up to her. Jinx will have to realize that there is nowhere she can hide from her past, her future, and the famed Kid Flash. Rated T for now; maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's meh :3 I've taken a break from Avatar and decided to write a little something for the Teen Titans. I will actually be writing chapters for this one unlike my usual one shot thing. I'll try my best to keep the story updated; enjoy, my lovelies!

Jinx's POV:

The dark of the alley felt like glue in my throat as I walked away from any chance of being someone important. It shoved itself into my lungs and sealed them up tight as I turned my back on my friends, on See-More. It filled my mouth like cotton and gagged me so hard that I physically choked.

I stopped walking and bent over, breathing deeply and trying to keep from falling over. My decision had been bigger than I had initially thought (which was already pretty massive) and it was affecting me negatively both mentally and physically. My grip on Kid Flash's rose slackened and I let go of it, watching the petals bounce softly in their resilient way when the flower reached the ground. I swayed on my feet suddenly wishing my high-heeled shoes weren't so…well…high-heeled. I leaned against the grimy wall of the alleyway and steadied myself, beginning to feel sick to my stomach.

My knees suddenly buckled and I crashed to the ground, sliding down the wall and landing hard on all fours. I whimpered as a high-pitched whistling filled my head getting louder with each second. I fell to my side and ended up with my back against the wall and my legs drawn up to my chest. Pain swept across my knees and I squinted at them in the dim light, just making out the tears in my stockings and the scrapes adorning the skinny knobs. I lay there, curled into myself, wondering what was happening.

Thoughts and images began to flash through my head, the little voice in the back of my mind throwing insults and asking questions that I couldn't possibly answer in that moment.

_What are you, Jinx? _

_ You actually think you're going to make it? Yeah. Right. _

_ What are you doing? _

_ Why did you leave the Hive 5? For that idiot in spandex?_

_ You're bad luck, Jinx! Good isn't an option._

My jaw tightened and I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the voices to go away. I spoke out loud, trying to reassure myself of my sanity, "Shut up shut up SHUT UP. Leave me alone! Stop it!"

_No Jinx. _

_You need to hear this._

_ You'll never amount to anything._

_ You're a freak and you're all alone._

"Get out of my head! Get out!" The whining noise was getting steadily worse.

_YOU'RE EVIL, JINX._

_ YOU'RE NOTHING._

"STOP IT."

_ YOU'RE A FREAK._

_ NO ONE WANTS YOU._

_ YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING FOR YOURSELF._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I finally sat up and screamed at the top of my lungs. A wave of pink energy suddenly burst from my hands as my scream continued. I shook with pain as the strange whine in my head reached a climax and suddenly stopped as I blacked out.

I awoke to dull throbbing in my head and sharp stings in my knees and hands. I was still propped up against the brick wall in the alley and I could feel the muscles in my neck complaining as I lifted my head to examine my surroundings.

I must have been out for several hours because the sun had just begun to tinge the sky with a good morning pink. The narrow path between the buildings was painted with the color, the trashcans casting longs shadows on the dusty ground. I moaned at the ache in my lower back as I slowly got to my feet using the wall as a support.

I gathered my wits, took up Kid Flash's rose, and began to shuffle along the alleyway. What was wrong with me? I didn't feel as ill as I had the night before but I was still sore and sickly. I'm sure I looked it, too.

I gradually made my way to the street at the opposite end of the alley. A few cars passed by but it seemed as if the majority of Jump City was still asleep. Grateful for the small gift of minimal privacy, I stepped out onto the sidewalk and began looking for some landmark that I would recognize. I glanced to my left and instantly located a small doughnut shop that Gizmo and I had robbed two weeks earlier; the kid had been all up in my face whining about his stomach growling so I finally dragged him to the nearest place that sold food and snatched some sugar raised from behind the counter before the cashier could even register **(A/N: no pun intended; I swear)** what was happening. Gizmo had then yelled at the poor woman, calling her snot-nosed-kludge-head.

Now, I shuffled towards the place fishing for money in my pockets and silently praying that nobody would recognize me. I pulled out a five-dollar bill from my left pocket, relieved that I had money on my person. Taking a deep breath, I put my small hand on the glass door and pushed it open.

Ten minutes later I was sitting in another alley two blocks away, anxiously nibbling on a Boston crème. People were beginning to appear and the crowds on the sidewalk steadily thickened as I carefully dissected the pastry. Most passed by me without noticing me but a few cast piteous glances my way, which I returned with a brokenly prideful glare. I must have been a sight; I didn't have anything with me other than the clothes on my back and a rose that was beginning to wilt. I looked down on the poor flower, wishing I could put it in a vase of cool water so it would perk up again but I quickly abandoned thinking like that. I had no idea what I was supposed to do next.

I needed money, but I wasn't about to steal any. I needed shelter, but I didn't want to go back to the HIVE 5. I needed a friend, but I wasn't about to call out Kid Flash (too prideful) or even See-More (he'd just talk me into going back to the HIVE).

What was I so afraid of now? Why didn't I want to steal anything? I didn't want to be a criminal any more. I tried telling myself that it wasn't Kid Flash that had convinced me of this but I failed miserably in that attempt. The cocky little speedster had really gotten to me (not that I would ever let him know that).

I finished up my breakfast and got to my feet. I looked down at my pale hands and noted that I was shaking. I closed my eyes and drew in a breath, calming myself. I couldn't start accidentally letting hexes loose with so many people in close proximity; I'd either be taken to jail, beaten senseless by the Titans (I wasn't sure if they were back from Steele City yet), or end up dealing with Kid Flash. The last option made me shudder.

I could make it by myself. I would make it by myself. And with determination branded into my mind, I blended myself into the crowds of Jump City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! Ready for chapter 2? HERE YA GO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did then you wouldn't be reading this you'd be watching it.**

Six months had passed since I'd disappeared from the world. Six months since the Titans had returned from their failed search for the Brotherhood of Evil. Six months since I'd seen Kid Flash…

That first day I spent my time scrounging for cash that people may have dropped in the roads or the sidewalks. I quickly abandoned the endeavor in favor of the neighborhood soup kitchen where I ate alone and in silence. A couple of druggies and homeless people milled about, either eating or enjoying the air-conditioned building.

That night I had wandered around aimlessly, finally coming to a halt at a weathered shed in an alley. It looked to be abandoned so I slipped inside and it was there that I spent my first official night on the streets.

I attended the soup kitchen daily, drawing strength from the hot meals the volunteers served. Weeks passed and I finally felt good enough to find work. I ended up, out of all the places, in a small bakery down the hill from my shed. The elderly couple there was a kindly pair that needed assistance decorating the smaller pastries, watching the hot oven, and unloading the supply van when it came around.

My unusual appearance didn't seem to bother the two much. Neither did my quiet demeanor nor my refusal to shed light on my past. Mrs. Mina was pleased with my work and punctuality and had deemed it unnecessary that she or her husband know much about me. All they asked was that I stayed out of trouble and refrained from anything illegal like drugs.

Eventually I was able to move out of my shed and into the guest bedroom of Mina and William's home. They lived on the second floor of their bakery, the Red Velvet Bow, and were cozily situated in the small complex. The kitchen was open to the living room and both were decorated in a cute forties style that spoke volumes about the two elders. There was also a tiny bathroom with flowered wallpaper and an antique clawfoot bathtub.

I would be staying in the guestroom across the hall from Mina and William's room. It was a light rosy pink with white furnishings and red accents. A vanity with a plush stool sat against the wall across from the full-sized bed. Pictures of roses and little pink flowers adorned the room and the closet was a tiny indention in the wall. A dresser had been placed opposite of the doorway; metal trinkets and glass figurines littered its surface.

William and Mina were agreeable housemates and we got along swimmingly. They assumed that I had some strange abilities what with my pink hair and cat-like eyes, but they never asked me to demonstrate or to spill my secrets. I appreciated their respect for my privacy. It made me want to pay them back in more ways than just working and so decided that I would start dressing a little nicer around them. I stored away my striped stockings and my boots and let Mina buy me a few plain dresses that reached my knees. They were never anything frilly and she always let me put a little gothic spin on each. For instance, my baby doll blue dress ended up with black lace along the bottom hem and my light pink one sported a very low swoop neck with a jaggedly cut hem. I also owned a black dress with a high collar and long bell sleeves that were tinted green around my wrists. This one was my favorite because the contrast between the cloth and my skin made me look like a china doll.

I left my hair up in its usual horns; after much brushing and many hours of styling Mina and I gave up. The hair just wouldn't do anything else. We found that it would allow itself to be French braided but I looked so silly and ridiculous that even Mina admitted that the style was a bad idea for me.

During those weeks I was also very quiet and reserved. I only spoke when spoken to or whenever the situation demanded words. This led to lots of questions from customers and curious glances my way in the shop (as if the hair and the eyes weren't enough). Mina would either wave them off or William would tell them to quit asking silly questions. It was almost as if I'd become their daughter.

The idea was comfortable to me, especially on days like today when there were more people in the shop than usual. I'd found that crowds seem to make me uncomfortable; perhaps because my hexes could be so dangerous at times.

I stood behind the counter waiting impatiently as a young girl examined the contents beneath the glass. She was tiny with little blonde pigtails and a hot pink dress that went to her shins. Her mother stood behind her casting me apologetic looks every so often, quietly urging Blondie to pick something quickly. I rolled my eyes when she turned away to look down at her daughter and settled my chin on my elbow in a bored way.

A good many people milled about the small bakery, sipping our homemade vanilla biscotti tea or munching on some doughnut I'd sold them. A young woman in an expensive looking dress held hands with a man in a business suit. He kissed her hand and I immediately gawked at the rock on her finger that signified their engagement. A middle-aged guy took a swig of a hot drink and ogled at women passing by through the shop window. Three teenaged boys sat at the corner table, staring and winking at me occasionally; I ignored them and went about my business. I didn't understand why I appealed to them; I was as flat as a board with chicken legs and skin pale enough to make the moon look tan.

Returning my attention to Blondie, I plastered on a smile and chimed, "What'll it be, sweetheart?"

"Ummm…" Blondie twisted her little torso back and forth. "I'll take…that one!"

She pointed to a cinnamon bun with a strawberry covered in glaze. I grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and snatched up the pastry. I bagged it and handed it to Blondie who was bouncing in anticipation. Her mother gave me a grateful look before placing a five-dollar bill on the counter. She turned to go, grasping her daughter's hand tightly.

As I shoved the money into the cash register something caught my eye. A kid in an orange jumpsuit and a guitar slung across his shoulder stood idly across the street eyeing the Red Velvet Bow as if analyzing the structure. His white hair stuck up in different directions and a bad case of acne dominated his face. His fish lips and earrings made his appearance that much worse. Seemingly satisfied with his scan he crossed the street and entered the shop.

Only then did I noticed the black duffel bag swinging from his grasp. He approached me and looked me right in the eye before grinning, "Put the money in the bag and nobody gets hurt."

**MUHAHAHA. GUESS WHO? But seriously I didn't expect him to jump in there he just did. I was gonna do Gizmo but I didn't feel like it so yeah. Anyway I OWN WILLIAM AND MINA. THEY ARE MINE. MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE. Updating soon! Kid Flash is in the next chapter I promise guys.**

**BYEE LOVELIES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, lovelies! Sorry for the wait! I've had a little bit of writer's block (I HATE THAT STUFF).**

**Please enjoy! R&R please! **

"Punk Rocket." I grit my teeth while he smiled at me with those stupid fish lips. "Get out. Now."

The teen chuckled, "Ooh we've a feisty one don't we? I like 'em that way." He grabbed my chin. "Jinx, right? Heard you quit the HIVE 5. Anyway, we wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now would we?"

That accent would have to go. Some girls found the whole British thing cute but on this kid is was just awful. I jerked my chin from his grasp and did a flip over the counter to stand in front of the customers and the door.

"I said get out!" I growled. I felt my eyes glowing and pink energy began to spark along my fingertips. Punk Rocket looked stunned but quickly recovered, swinging his guitar around from his back.

"Make me!" He stuck out his tongue in a juvenile way and I scoffed in disgust at the amateur villain. What the hell was he doing raiding a bakery anyway? Bakeries had cakes and cookies and sweets and basically nothing else.

Rolling my eyes I snapped my fingers and watched in delight as the strap around his shoulder suddenly snapped. The guitar almost slipped out of his hands and he immediately clutched the neck in terror.

"My baby!" Punk Rocket kissed the poor beaten thing and cast me a look of pure hatred. I just laughed at him as he fumbled around with the instrument.

I glanced behind me and made sure that everyone had exited the shop. The three guys that had been watching me earlier still stood across the street hoping to catch some action. I faced Rocket again and ducked as he swung his fist at me. I barely dodged the next two blows but finally got myself into his rhythm. I swooped and twirled and cartwheeled around the Red Velvet Bow, barely disturbing the order of things while Punk Rocket smashed three glass display cases, ruined five of my cakes, and split open several bags of flour that had been set in the corner.

As soon as he did so the entire shop was filled with a huge cloud of flour. I dropped to the floor and lay on my stomach, watching Punk Rocket's combat boots stumble about the tile.

"Get out here, Jinxy!" He coughed and gagged on the flour. In retaliation for the nickname I flung a hex across the floor and tripped the villain. He smacked the floor with a finality that made me smile. But it quickly disappeared when he looked over and caught sight of me.

Punk Rocket lay on his back with an angered expression plastered across his face, "You wanna piece of me? How about some chaos?"

_Shit._

Punk Rocket slammed his fist across the strings sending a huge sound wave up through the ceiling. The building shook and I could hear the terrified cries of Mina upstairs. The idiot continued to play completely oblivious of the falling debris around him. A ceiling tile smacked me on the head and I cried out as more followed it.

"That's enough, Rocket!" I screamed across the floor at him. Miraculously he heard me and turned his head to give me a grin that would've made any Grade A Creeper proud.

"Oh, come on, babe!" I cringed at the name, wishing he'd go back to Jinxy. At least that one didn't make me feel dirty all over. "You know you want some more chaos!"

He really needed to quit with the whole "chaos" deal.

Punk Rocket turned on his side and pounded out a new tune directly at me. I screamed in terror as the blast hit me full on. I was picked up off the ground and thrown straight through one of the front windows. Luckily (I HATE that word) the force of the first sound wave had blown out all of the glass but I still hit the street hard.

I landed on my back and just lay there before slowly struggling to my feet. I could hear Punk Rocket's maniacal laughter but it sounded as if I were underwater. I stared across the street as he leaped across the counter and began to stuff his black duffel bag with cash from the register.

_Oh no you don't._

I summoned up a hex and knocked Punk Rocket over. I sprinted to the bakery entrance, dodging the broken glass littering the street. Crossing the room to the counter I leaned over it and laughed at Punk Rocket's unconscious form sprawled across the floor. I thought for a moment that I'd killed him but I could just make out the tiny movements of his chest. He also twitched a couple of times, which I took as a good thing (hey, at least he could still move).

"Looks like you've got everything handled here."

_No way._

I blanched at the voice, feeling my entire body stiffen. I couldn't breathe and I felt light headed.

_He's supposed to be in Star City._

I slowly turned, praying that I was hallucinating or at least schizophrenic; that way none of this would be real and I wouldn't have to deal with this guy.

_Shit._

I was greeted by his bright yellow and red spandex costume and an idiot grin that could have stretched for miles. He stood with his feet apart and his fists on his hips as he examined the damage Punk Rocket had inflicted upon the poor bakery. He flashed across the room to look over the counter at the unconscious criminal and chuckled.

"Wow. Your magic really packs a wallop, Jinx."

I closed my eyes and willed him to disappear. You know, like that whole camera thing? If I can't see you then you can't see me. Unfortunately that doesn't work when you're standing right next to the cameraman.

"You can open your eyes now."

I made some indistinct sound in the back of my throat and I opened my eyes to find that Kid Flash had cleaned the entire shop.

_Holy shit._

Yeah. That did qualify as "holy."

Kid Flash looked like he wanted to bounce up and down on his toes as he looked from me to the shop and back to me again. He was like a puppy sometimes. A really attractive irritating ginger puppy but you get my point.

"What do you want, Kid Flash?" I frowned at him and took up a defensive pose with my arms crossed and one hip slightly stuck out. He suddenly appeared in front of me making my eyes hurt a little bit.

"Looking for you! How'd you manage to hide from me for six months?" He was still grinning at me. "I mean, seriously, that took some real stealth."

I rolled my eyes and leaned away from Kid, "It wasn't that hard. I never saw you. Not once. In fact, it was like I wasn't hiding at all."

That wasn't totally true.

"Did you miss me?"

"No."

_Yes._

_Wait, what?_

"Did you look for me?"

"No."

_Yes._

"Why?"

"Because, Kid Flash!" I stomped my foot and balled my fists, glaring straight at him.

He backed away with his hands up, "Okay, okay…"

I growled again and walked around the counter to start dragging Punk Rocket to the street. I grabbed him under the arms and started to pull.

"That's not a reason, though." Kid Flash's voice sounded muffled from behind the cash register and the display case.

I sighed and dropped Rocket, "Kid, if you want an explanation then take this idiot to jail and then we'll talk."

I straightened and looked over at Kid Flash.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Sweet!"

In about half of a second, Punk Rocket disappeared from beneath my feet. I groaned at the wonderful silence and the absence of Kid Flash. Of course, that absence was short lived seeing as Kid Flash is…well, Kid Flash.

"Can we talk now?"

I glared at him. He was giving me this adorable little puppy dog act where his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and his bottom lip poked out like he was about to cry.

_Why do your eyes have to be so blue? Stop it…stop it, Kid…_okay,_ fine._

"Ugh. Follow me." I slumped my shoulders and trudged to the door behind the counter.

"Yes!" Kid whooped as he sprung to my side. Yeah, he _sprung_.

I rolled my eyes again and started up the stairs so we could talk in my room.

**Now what shall we talk about? Hmm...**

**Ah, well, you shall find out soon enough! I know, I know, the fluff is coming! I promise!**

**Oh, and a little thanks to all of my followers: **

**Thegreeneyes67**

**thornrulez001456**

**TheThoughtsofKarasu, **

**Da-Adventurer-89 **

**girltiger1011**

**ELECTRA13**

**TheEasilyAmusedOne**

**FrancyPantsFrance**

**Ice Cream Queen Zshi**

**Vhaeraun The Masked God**

**Greeksoccerstar**

**Pandawith an iPod**

**adventure time idiota1**

**GeminiAngel236**

**Zinnia99**

**harpseal111**

**Al-497**

**cococandy21**

**TheBatFamily**

**SparkleIsAColor2000**

**You guys keep me going. Thank you 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, lovelies! Enjoy your wait? You're going to like this chapter; it's got all the goodies in it.**

"What happened, my dear? Are you all right? What happened to the bakery?" Mina shuffled into the corridor just as Kid Flash and I reached the top of the stairs. She wore a flowered ankle length dress and a white handmade apron over it. Her silvery hair was escaping its usual tight bun, probably as a result of Punk Rocket's attempt to literally "bring down the house" (A/N: Oh my gosh did I actually just put that in there). She squinted at me through the oval frames of her glasses, "And who is this with you? All I can see is a big blob of red and yellow. Like McDonalds. Come closer, child."

I heard Kid Flash chuckle at her comment as she continued to fiddle with her glasses, trying to see the far off "blob" better. He moved past me and extended a hand in front of Mina. She looked from the hand, to Kid, to me, and back to the hand before letting him take her own hand. To my surprise and Mina's utter delight, Kid actually brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Mina giggled and looked at me, "A charmer, Jinx. A very handsome one, too."

I groaned, "Come on, Kid Flash. We need to talk."

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from Mina who was still suppressing her laughter with one hand in front of her mouth. I turned the corner to my room and shut the door behind us after yelling to Mina that we'd only be talking.

"What the hell was that?" I glared at Kid, my eyes glowing pink.

All he did was look down at my hand, which was still wrapped around his wrist in a death grip. Blushing furiously, I let go and stormed across the room to the plush stool in front of the vanity. I sat down and crossed my arms, still pouting at Kid Flash.

He smirked and actually _walked_ over to take a seat at the end of my bed, "What was what?"

I rolled my eyes and tried not to hex him, "The thing in the hall. With Mina."

"Oh, that." Kid laughed under his breath. "Force of habit. Sorry."

I made a little harrumph sound and made a weak attempt to ignore how sexy his laugh was. I looked at my dresser and studied one of the glass figurines, trying not to make eye contact.

"So you've been here for six months?"

I sighed, my shoulders slumping. He'd just bother me until I told him everything, "No. I stayed in a shed for four."

He blanched and his grip on the white comforter became visibly tighter, "Excuse me?"

"I was in a tool shed for four months. I ate at the soup kitchen for three. Mina and William were kind enough to give me this job and this room after they figured out how I was living."

_Unlike you._

"Damn it, Jinx." Kid Flash got up and started pacing the room. "I'm so sorry. If I'd known where you were, I would have—"

"'Would have' what, Kid Flash?" I stood up too, my fists clenched and my face burning. "What would you have done? Why?"

He stopped pacing and just stared at me with those sky blue eyes. I huffed and crossed the room to sit on the bed, my back to Kid. I was on the verge of tears.

_If he'd known he still wouldn't have done anything._

The voice was back again; the little one with the big influence on my brain. I bit back my tears and ignored it.

"Jinx…"

I put my face in my hands and ignored Kid Flash too.

"Jinx, listen…as soon as we parted ways after Madame Rouge, she found me again. We had at least three different fights for the rest of the night. The next morning I tried to find you but I was called back to Titans Tower because the team had arrived. Robin dismissed me and then the Flash had me literally running around the globe on missions for months. I've only just gotten a break."

_That's not true, Jinx. He just wants to make you his project._

_He wants you to be his little convert._

"That…that's not true." I sniffled and pressed my face into my hands even harder, willing Kid Flash away.

I felt him move to sit beside me, leaning on his right hand, which was placed strategically behind my back. His face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my neck. I shivered when his other hand moved to grip one of my wrists, tugging it gently away from my face.

_Don't let him get too close, Jinx._

_He'll only end up hurting you._

"Get away from me." My breathing was picking up now along with my heartbeat. The high-pitched whining was starting in my ears and I began to panic. Kid Flash's hand jumped from my wrist and I heard him hiss in pain.

I looked up at him and then at my hands, which were completely encased in pink energy, the little tendrils of power leaping from finger to finger. I blinked; this was new.

_He doesn't like you, Jinx._

"Stop it." I whispered, staring hard at my hands.

Kid Flash came to kneel in front of me, "Stop what, Jinx?"

_He only wants to benefit himself._

_You're worthless to him._

_You're worthless anyway._

"Go away."

_You're a freak and he doesn't care about you._

"No."

"'No' what, Jinx?" Kid Flash seemed really anxious now, his brow furrowed.

_HE DOESN'T CARE, JINX._

_HE RUINED YOUR LIFE._

"NO." I said firmly, but I could feel myself breaking.

_YOU'RE EVIL, JINX._

_ YOU'RE NOTHING._

"STOP IT."

_ YOU'RE A FREAK._

_ NO ONE WANTS YOU._

_ YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING FOR YOURSELF._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD." I was terrified now and fell to my knees in front of Kid. I put my hands over my ears and shook with fright. Everything was dark and cold and the whining was so loud that it almost drowned out the voice. I was racked with sobs and tears streamed down my cheeks.

_No, no, no, not again!_

I was all alone.

And then I felt something warm holding me. The heat coursed from its source and into my body, gently pulling me out of the grip of whatever it was that held me hostage. The whining didn't seem so loud and the voice was fading out. My vision began to return as the cold seeped out of my head.

After what seemed like eternity I became aware of my surroundings once more. I was curled up into to someone's lap and they were rocking me back and forth, making little hushing noises and stroking my hair. I felt my chest pop with a few spasms before I settled down once more.

I buried my face into the neck of whoever was holding me. At first I thought it was Mina but this person didn't smell like her and didn't feel the same. This body was lean and young and smelled crisp like the fall with a hint of some kind of cologne that I couldn't quite put my finger on. In short, whoever they were, they smelled incredible.

My eyes felt wet and puffy from sobbing and I opened them slowly, loving the sleepy feeling that came after a good long cry. I felt hollow but satisfied. It was a good empty, like everything dangerous and wicked inside of me had been cleaned out.

I sniffed a couple of times and lifted my face to see who was holding me. I jumped in surprise when I found that it was Kid Flash. For a moment I had forgotten the day's events and his sudden appearance frightened me before my brain caught up with my eyes.

He smiled when he looked down and saw that I was awake. He squeezed me while I just sort of stared off into space.

Is this happening?

Why is he doing this?

Does he actually care about me?

"Jinx…" Kid's smile had disappeared, "What just happened?"

I shut my eyes and relaxed into his embrace; exhausted from the ordeal I'd just been through, "I…I don't know…it happened that night six months ago, too…"

"It's happened before?" I felt him tense up and I looked up to see a pained expression on his face.

"Y-yeah…"

Kid Flash was leaning against the wall of my bedroom, his head settled against it. His shock of red hair against the pale pink seemed so natural. I waited for him to say something.

I would have gotten up by then but I felt too weak to do much of anything. I just rested against Kid's chest (it was a very nice chest) and calmed myself down. He moved then, startling me for a moment, but he only rested his head against mine. I was suddenly very conscious of his arms around my waist and how close we were.

My heart jumped up into my throat when his breath hit my neck and he made this quiet moan, "Jinx…"

I closed my eyes and just let him hold me. It felt so good just to feel him around me.

"Kid…"

I couldn't believe the noise I'd just made. My voice was very husky and low and I could literally hear my desire for Kid Flash. I gasped when he sat up against the wall and nuzzled my neck at the same time.

It was like a string was pulling my insides down in a quick sharp motion; it felt like a pleasant dip on a roller coaster or the excited feeling in my gut when I did a back flip. His lips grazed my neck and I felt my entire body tighten, anticipating his next move.

Instead of kissing my neck he made his way up and over my jaw line, just barely making contact with my skin. His touch was soft and gentle, like a butterfly kiss. I felt his nose tickle my cheek when he breathed out.

Our lips brushed and a tiny bit of static jumped from my mouth to his and we both started but neither moved away. I was excited and my hexes weren't entirely spent from my little escapade earlier.

"Sorry…" My stomach dropped again when our lips made that tiny bit of contact.

He chuckled and replied, "It's okay…"

_Oh Lordy Lou._

He pressed his mouth to mine gently. My brain did a little fireworks show as our lips made little pulling motions at each other, the skin sticking at times like it didn't want to let go. We kissed like that for a few moments; with shallow contact and closed mouths. But he wanted more and I could tell; mostly because I couldn't agree more.

His tongue traced my lower lip in a small question: Can I come in?

_Hell yes._

I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide past my teeth to mingle with mine. I let him explore my mouth, the appendage reaching into all the little nooks and crannies. I felt almost brain dead.

After a while he pulled back, tugging on my tongue with his own, wanting me to explore his mouth. He knew me and now he wanted me to know him. I timidly entered and started my probing. In truth, I'd never been kissed before. Many assumed that I wasn't even a virgin but that wasn't right. Nobody had ever wanted me before.

His tongue danced with mine, encouraging me to do more. He tasted like mint toothpaste and chocolate. I familiarized myself with this particular flavor, enjoying the odd contrast.

He still held me around my waist with one arm but one of his hands moved to cup my face, his thumb stroking my cheekbone. One of my arms was pinned between my body and his so I shifted the other up to his neck. I brushed my fingertips along his skin, delighted when he shuddered at my touch.

Eventually we broke for air, after many minutes of taking turns in the exploration of the opposite mouth. I gasped when I parted from him, breathing heavily. I could hear him panting, too.

I settled into his embrace again and placed one hand on his chest, "Kid…"

"Jinx…"

"Why me?"

"Because the good Lord in heaven loves me very, _very_ much."

**Admit it you all came for the fluff. And there it is! R&R please! **

**Oh! And I've got some great chapters planned for the future too so stick around, lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, lovelies! Here is your new chapter! I must admit that this sort of sucks because I've had writer's block but I've got a really great chapter coming up and I can't wait for you to R&R! Please do!**

A week later, I moved out of Mina and William's home. I'd changed back into my old outfit, glad to be in my combat boots and stockings once again. The bakery windows had been replaced and business was going very well since word had spread about Punk Rocket's attempted robbery.

Mina wept a little bit, blowing her nose into a cute little white handkerchief while William patted her back and comforted her. I hugged her tight and buried myself in her embrace. For such a frail looking lady the woman could squeeze hard.

"We love you very much. That boy had better treat you right." Mina rambled on for the hundredth time. "And he'd better not try any funny business or I'll come down there with a meat cleaver from the butcher down the street."

I glanced over at Kid Flash who had visibly paled when he heard this. I snorted and William chuckled under his breath.

"Don't worry, Mina, he wouldn't do that. I'd kick his ass." I immediately pulled away and covered my mouth with my hands. "Oh my gosh, Mina I am so sorry!"

To my surprise she didn't look shocked at all. In fact, she was laughing, "You do that, sweetheart. I may not know what you can do, but I do know that you can take care of yourself."

William nodded in agreement, grinning widely at his wife. My heart warmed to see them like this. They'd been together for roughly fifty years and they still loved each other like the world would end tomorrow.

"Shall we?"

I took a deep breath and faced Kid Flash. He held out his arm waiting to take my hand. I smiled and let him take it gracefully. He'd already taken all of my bags over to his place being the cocky speedster he is. He swept me up bridle style and off we went.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, where do you want to put your art stuff?" Kid's muffled voice came through the walls of his apartment.

I walked into the living room and stuck out my hip with one hand place on it. I'd already asked him not to touch the sketchpad or my pencils and there he was, still in costume, on his stomach on the couch flipping through the pages. I huffed and pouted but he didn't even look up.

So I sat on him.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash guffawed as soon as he felt me sit down. "What the hell?"

"I said not to touch my art stuff. That's all I didn't want you to touch."

Kid squirmed around beneath me as I snatched the sketchbook from his hands. I made a little tut tut noise at him and stood up, gathering my pencils from the floor. I tossed everything inside the paper bag they were originally in and delicately placed it on the bottom shelf of the bookcase next to the TV.

Kid Flash's apartment was incredibly neat. I suppose cleaning up was no bother when you have super speed but it was still eerie to be standing in the middle of a teenaged boy's living room without a mess in sight. The kitchen was small with a stainless steel refrigerator and a matching dishwasher. The counters were all granite and the cabinets were actually in working condition.

I'd already been in his bedroom, which was painted pale green with a dark blue comforter on the bed. He had very sparse furnishings in his home and I appreciated the simplicity. It was like he didn't feel the need to make things complicated.

"So, I'm on the pull out couch?" I turned to face Kid Flash who was now in the kitchen. He took a bite from a sandwich he'd made and chewed while he shook his head.

"No?" I frowned.

Swallowing, he pointed at me, "No. You will be in my bedroom and I will be on the pull out couch."

"Oh, come on, Kid!" I groaned. "Are we actually going to have this argument?"

"Yesh."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Yes ma'am."

I shot him a look from across the room. He was leaning on his elbows on the kitchen counter with a goofy smile spread across his face. The sandwich was gone.

_Did he eat that whole thing in only five seconds?_

I rolled my eyes and went back to unpacking my bags. Kid Flash shrugged and turned back to the fridge to eat something else. The apartment was quiet apart from our little movements and I enjoyed the peace for a while.

Of course, the silence was then shattered when Kid Flash's communicator went off with a cute little chirp noise. I watched as he flipped it open and read the message on the screen. He sighed and shut it.

"Hey, I gotta go. Ongoing robbery in a downtown jewelry store."

I felt my heart sink a little bit. I still didn't know where I was concerning the whole "hero" thing. I definitely wasn't a villain anymore but I just wasn't hero material either. It made my head ache just to think about it.

I nodded curtly and went back to sorting my clothes. Kid watched me for a moment before shaking his head and striding towards the door. He stopped suddenly and then marched straight up to me.

He crouched on the floor before me, "You should come with me."

I snorted, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He stared at me with a breathless sort of expression. "Come. With. Me."

"We don't have time to discuss this! You can't spend your time arguing with me when you've got a criminal to put in jail."

He smirked, "When you're as fast as I am, time is something you have plenty of."

"You really like that line, don't you?"

"Yup."

"Idiot."

"Jinx, you pummeled Punk Rocket the other day. You were defending innocent people. You did a hero's job and you were fantastic at it."

I shook my head at him and stood up with a pile of clothing, "I was protecting my turf. And Mina and William had been far too kind to me so I had to do something. Plus I wouldn't have had anywhere else to live."

"No more excuses, Jinx. You're cut out for this. I swear you are. You just have to give this kind of life a chance." He held out his hand. "Trust me."

I gazed at him skeptically. What did he know? Was I really any good? I couldn't be. I was bad luck. Ever since I was a child, I'd only caused misery and strife for anyone who dared to enter into my life. Just look at the HIVE 5! They were scraping the bottom of the barrel. Maybe that wasn't wholly due to me but it was partially my fault. Everything was my fault.

But as Kid Flash regarded me with those bright baby blues (damn those eyes) I felt my willpower breaking. I couldn't deny him a chance to try. If I were going to try, it would be for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the crime scene in time to find eight men spilling from the shop into the streets. We ducked behind a car to analyze the situation and study the criminals. They were all wearing black from head to toe with white masks sculpted to look like the Joker. Each hefted a heavy-laden sack on a shoulder or under an arm. Their wrists and necks were draped with fine necklaces and golden bracelets. One had a diamond tiara placed precariously atop his head.

The guns were the most interesting part of the robbery. While five of the criminals carried 9mm handguns, two of them had M-16's and another carried some kind of machine gun that I'd never seen before.

"Who brings an M-16 to a downtown jewelry shop robbery?" Kid Flash questioned.

I shrugged and focused in on the tallest guy who appeared to be giving orders and leading the assault. Quickly analyzing his height and weight I gathered my strength, creating a hex just big enough to knock him out with the first blow.

"I'm gonna knock out the leader. Make it look like a sniper hit. While the rest of the burglars are looking around for the shooter you make a couple rounds and snatch up the guns. Sound like a plan?"

I scanned the street and the inside of the shop, searching for signs of more men to no avail. I glanced at Kid and was startled to see him positively beaming at me. He snickered when I disregarded his idiocy and went back to planning.

I breathed in deeply and focused my energy on the leader. My fingertips sparked and I sent a silent wave across the street, knocking his feet out from under him. He'd been shouting about a van up until this point and his words were cut off abruptly. He hit the concrete with a heavy thump, drawing attention from his fellow burglars. As I expected, not one of them checked for a bullet hole in the man's forehead; they just dropped their bags and pointed their guns at the roofs of buildings, trying to figure out who had picked off their comrade.

I grinned and felt a slight breeze, signaling Kid Flash's exit. I watched gleefully as a blur of red and yellow zoomed between the remaining seven men bouncing off each like some kind of demented pinball machine. Each time the blur bounced off one guy his gun disappeared into thin air and he'd look down in surprise when he realized that he was unarmed.

Once Kid Flash had finished removing all of the guns I made my entrance, flipping gracefully over the car. I walked confidently across the street and took a stance next to the fallen criminal.

"Nice tiara, princess." I smirked at the guy with the crown on his head. He quickly removed the diadem, probably blushing beneath that Joker mask.

Another of the men stepped up and pointed at me, "Get out of here, girly! You don't wanna mess with us!"

I simpered, drawing myself up from my fighting stance, "Oh, come now, surely you wouldn't harm a poor innocent young woman like myself?"

_Not so innocent, Jinx._

I winced and ignored the slight.

"As a matter of fact, we would." This one had a thick cockney accent.

I sighed, as if doleful because of his answer, "Then I shall have to defend myself. You wouldn't want that."

I cast them a sharp look, danger etched into every angle of my face. Kid Flash knew this expression and knew when to shut up but obviously these criminals hadn't heard of me.

They all looked to each other and then roared with laughter; what could a little girl in striped stockings and twigs for limbs possibly do to them?

I sniffed and resumed my stance.

_No matter._

_They will soon know me._

I spun and cast out an enormous hex, knocking each man to his back. Not one of them was laughing now but I was.

I giggled girlishly, "Oops. Did I do that?"

A barbaric shriek rang out and I turned to the first man that approached me. I sized him up and decided against using any hexes in this battle. I would only utilize them when necessary. All of my opponents were definitely human and there was no telling what a direct spell would do to their insides. I could hit them from far away because the hexes would lose most of their punch but up close could be fatal for anyone without superhuman abilities.

I dodged his first swing, sliding beneath his arm easily to end up on his right side. I prodded him in the side twice and then did a backhand spring to avoid his next blow. He ran after me and swung at me yet again. I ducked under his arm again and then brought my leg up into a roundhouse kick.

He fell backwards to the ground where Kid Flash ran up, grabbed him under his arms, and shot away with him. I grinned smugly and turned to the rest of them.

My next opponent wasn't much better at hand-to-hand combat. He made one strike before I dropped him. Kid Flash picked him up and raced away to wherever he had put the other guy; yet another tried to scoop me up from behind but I narrowly avoided him by flipping backwards straight over him.

I placed my hand atop his head and sailed over him. He made an alarmed sound when I disappeared and then felt a hand on top of his head. I landed softly behind him and kicked him in the lower back causing him to stumble and fall to the street.

The rest of the criminals were even easier to take down. In a matter of minutes they were all on the ground, moaning and some even in the fetal position. I put my hands on my hips and examined my work, feeling smug and accomplished.

"Jinx! That was incredible!" Kid Flash appeared next to me with wide eyes and an open mouth. I snorted and tapped his jaw shut with two fingers beneath his chin.

He swallowed nervously, "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Oh, come on, Kid," I poked one of the guys in the side with my toe, "I wouldn't just knock you out like this."

I glanced over to see him relax a bit before I added, "You'd probably be dead."

Unfortunately I wasn't able to catch his reaction because there was a sudden commotion down the street. A car was thrown into a building and people ran from the area screaming. I squinted my eyes and tried to make out the perpetrator but there was too much dust from the damaged building.

Eventually it cleared away to reveal Mammoth, lugging a bright green Ferrari behind him. He started to spin, swinging the car around his body to gather momentum. He kept spinning for a few more seconds and finally let the car fly.

Straight. At. Me.

_Shit._

I spun around and sprinted towards the wrecked jewelry shop, only to be scooped up by Kid Flash on my way there. He tripped on the debris littering the floor and sent us sliding through broken glass and bent metal. I shrieked when the car hit the ground outside with a tremendous crash.

Kid Flash moaned, "Aw come on! That was such a great car!"

His words were barely out of his mouth when we heard a child yelling from the street, "Get out here, Jinxie! Show your face, you crud-muncher!"

I growled, "That's the last time you insult me, you little bastard."

I stood and coolly brushed myself off, taking my time to pick off pieces of lint sticking to my black dress. Kid Flash just watched me knowing that this confrontation was a serious deal for me.

"Don't help me unless I need you to help me." I said with my back to Kid.

"Do I get to choose when you need help?"

Sighing, I peered over my shoulder at him, "I suppose."

I strode out into the street aiming to seem confident when the truth was that I was actually sort of scared. The HIVE 5 may be full of idiots but Brother Blood had trained all of them well when it came to combat. Exceedingly well.

I took my signature pose with one hip popped out and a hand sitting atop it, "What do you want?"

Gizmo was strapped into his four-legged machine, which was perched on top of a car, with Mammoth hefting what appeared to be half of a telephone pole on the street below him. See-More had one hand at the side of his head with a huge frown writ across his face as if he were conflicted about the situation. There were about six Billy Numerous' roaming the street; several were searching through cars with smashed windows and one held a lady's purse aloft like a trophy, shaking it vigorously in an attempt to clean out any cash it might hide. Kyd Wykkyd was brooding behind his teammates. I couldn't really read him; he never showed any emotion after all.

"It's over, guys. I quit the HIVE. I'm not coming back." I shouted at them from down the road. "I've made my decision and that's final."

"Oh, really? That's cute, Ms. Pie-For-Brains!" Gizmo screamed in his childish way.

I bristled. Something about that kid just really pissed me off.

_Time to kick some ass._

**Alrighty then; how was it? Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and sorry for the wait. I'm at the beach this week with my family so I won't be updating as fast as I originally was. I'll be on Turtle Patrol in Edisto (South Carolina) all day tomorrow so no writing shall happen then but I promise to get up another chapter by, let's say...Saturday? Yes, I think that's fair.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, kiddies! Sorry about the wait; I wanted to finish off my vacation without worrying about anything so I kind of left this off for a while. Plus I've been watching Bleach all week and I'm totally and completely obsessed O.O **

**Is it bad that I have a cartoon crush on Ichigo?**

**Kid Flash: Aw, I thought I was your cartoon crush?!**

**Me: Nah, I've still got one for you. In fact, I have a lot of cartoon crushes. Now get on with the disclaimer.**

**Kid Flash: Fine. We'reAllALittleMad does not own Teen Titans. She wishes she did, though.**

**Me: Hell yes.**

**Kid Flash: You gotta cartoon crush on Robin, too? **

**Me: *blushes madly***

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's with the Joker theme?" I yanked off the man's mask and tossed it aside. He turned out to be a blonde with some nasty scarring on his right cheek and a nose that had definitely been broken more than once. In fact, it looked broken now. Blood trailed over his lips and dribbled off of his chin.

_Oops._

He smirked up at me, struggling in his handcuffs while he sat in the road, "I ain't got nothin' to say."

His thick cockney accent registered in my brain and I picked him out as the one that had threatened to hurt me earlier. I just smiled sweetly down at him and then grabbed his jaw, puckering his lips and squishing his face. He squirmed but I just squeezed tighter.

"Listen to me very carefully. I'm in no mood to play games and you won't like me when I get angry." My eyes glowed pink and I shocked him with a small hex feeling him twitch, "Now, are you working for the Joker or not?"

"I ain't talkin', bitch." He regarded me coldly.

Kid Flash grunted and I threw up my hand to calm him. I sent a shockwave through the man and knocked him unconscious. The odor of burnt hair and skin filled my nose as he fell to his side with a thud and his head cracked against the sidewalk. Gasps and murmurs rippled throughout the group of criminals all cuffed and scattered across the road. I placed two fingers beneath the man's jaw to search for his pulse and only pulled away when I located it, still steadily beating. I straightened from my crouched position in front of him and turned to Kid Flash.

"He's still alive but I want you to pretend like I've killed him, alright?" I whispered to the speedster.

He nodded with a smirk, "Yes ma'am."

I returned my attention to the rest of the captured men at our feet. This was something I was good at: intimidation. I may be something of a pixie but I've got sting like a wasp. I let the cold glint in my eye return and my crooked smile once again splayed across my face in a display of careless enjoyment. I felt reckless again and it made me feel a little better about this whole "hero" thing.

"Alright, lovelies," I cocked my head at them, the perfect villainess, "Who wants to die next?"

The words felt cool and slippery in my mouth. They might have looked like little white wisps if I could see them. My tone and demeanor had the desired effect on my victims and they exchanged worried glances. I approached the first one who tried to seem brave but I could still feel his fright. I sat down in front of him with my legs crossed and started playing with a hex between my hands while he blinked at me fearfully. We ended up having a staring contest for about five minutes before he broke down.

"Y-y-you can't make me talk! He told us not to say anything!" He was sweating, his eyes darting around and avoiding my gaze.

I touched his shoulder and forced a jolt of energy through him. He whimpered and I crowed delightedly trying to seem as homicidal as possible.

"Who is this 'he' you speak of?" I tilted my head at him again just grinning, my speech suddenly strangely formal. See-More always told me that I had this creepy doll effect when I did that; my pale skin and unnatural hair completed the affect. I felt like Cheshire with that twisted smile on my face.

The man was shaking by now, "I…I…"

He dipped his head and I caught his nose between my fingers to force his eyes back up. I fisted my other hand in his sweat soaked shirt. Our staring contest resumed with the addition of my creepy smile and blank eyes until his resolve completely shattered and he started sobbing. I let of his nose as he started to speak.

"Alright, alright! We're not with the Joker! It was—" His confession was suddenly cut short when a quiet popping sound echoed of the buildings behind me and something fast zipped past my right ear. A small hole appeared in the man's forehead and blood began to leak down his nose as all signs of life in his eyes immediately disappeared. His body went limp and he pitched forward towards me. I yelped and sprang away, only to duck back down when more pops rang out and the prisoners around my started dropping fast.

I crouched and covered my head with my hands only to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I sensed a short gust of wind and then nothing but a lithe body pressing me against a brick wall. The sharp bricks cut into my neck and back. The pops ceased a moment later and I pushed Kid Flash off of me. I'd dodged gunfire before; I didn't need his help.

He cracked a smile and then sped away, out of the alleyway we'd taken shelter in. I walked into the street started towards the still forms of bodies lying on the road. When I reached the area, I discovered a circular hole in each man's forehead. Every single one of them had been shot. Even the guy I'd "killed" had a bullet in his head as reassurance.

I growled, angry at the situation. This really could not be happening on my first job. It was just a robbery and five minutes later it was turned into, what, an octuple homicide?

I huffed and crossed my arms feeling weird as I stood in the middle of a ring of murdered men. "This blows."

Kid Flash chuckled at my comment, "At least you managed to fight off the HIVE 5 before this whole escapade."

I sighed in agreement. The fight hadn't been that long nor had it been very difficult. We threw a couple punches and I tossed a few hexes out there but neither the HIVE nor I had inflicted much damage upon each other. In fact, about ten minutes into the fight Gizmo had called off the whole thing the group fled. I was disappointed that not much had happened.

"Hey, so I was wondering…" Kid leaned against the building across the street from me. "Would you wanna go out to do something later?"

I checked the pulse of the blonde guy for the fifteenth time and snorted, "Are you asking me out on a date, Kid?"

"Oh, look at that! It seems that I am!"

"While I'm standing in the middle of the street with a bunch of dead guys?"

"Yup."

"Aren't you romantic?" I stood and faced him, placing my hands on my hips.

He really turned on the charm then and flashed me with his famed heartthrob smile, "Extremely."

I tried to resist grinning and went back to checking for pulses.

"Shouldn't we wait to get this whole thing sorted out?" I moved from one man to the next quickly.

"Oh, alright. I suppose we _do_ have eight dead guys on our hands."

I snorted and pressed my fingers to one of the criminal's wrists when sirens began echoing off the buildings. I popped up and blinked nervously at Kid Flash.

He pushed off the wall and zapped over to my side, "They should probably warm up to you through indirect contact first."

He swept me up and carried me bridal style to the top of the nearest skyscraper. Depositing me gently on the ground, he then pointed his index finger at me. "Stay."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I can't go anywhere, idiot!"

He laughed at my weak comeback and zoomed off to deal with the police.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where do you wanna go?"

I flinched awake when Kid's lips brushed my ear, "You scared me, Kid Flash."

I was leaning against an old air-conditioning unit facing the west. While Kid was down on the street talking to the police and loading the criminals' bodies onto the coroner's van, I had fallen asleep watching the sunset. It was still very bright out, however; the sun was only just beginning to dip into the horizon.

"Sorry…" He pecked me on the cheek and offered me his hand, which I ignored. I stood up by myself and studied him trying to decide where I wanted to go.

After a few moments of thought I nodded and declared, "The beach."

He shrugged, "The beach it is. Your carriage, my lady."

He gestured to himself and waggled his eyebrows. I smacked him in the arm and jumped on his back.

"Oh, so we're going piggyback this time?" Kid turned his head to the side so he could see me in his peripherals.

"Yeah. I don't need to be carried like a damsel in distress." I made a swooning gesture with my hand on my forehead.

"Aw but you're so cute when you're distressed." Kid took off and we were gone.

"Here we are, as you requested." Kid let me off of his back and I found myself standing on a beautiful shoreline.

The sand was a pearly color with a finely grained texture. A warm breeze ruffled the palms and carried the scent of the ocean, smoothing my face over with a sweet summery feel. Waves crashed against the shore with senseless conviction, beating the land over and over again in an endless cycle. The dying sunlight colored everything orange and red and yellow, somehow softening the harsh cries of seagulls.

I felt my eyes widen as I took in my surroundings. I'd never been to a beach before. I'd seen them on TV and heard about them from Gizmo and the other HIVE members. Even Cyborg had mentioned them to me when he was undercover as Stone at the HIVE Academy. But their words seemed dull compared to the actual experience.

I crouched and began tearing at my shoelaces, eventually whipping my shoes off and tossing them aside.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kid Flash dodged one of my combat boots as I carelessly launched it over my shoulder.

I ignored him, too caught up in the wonder of the beach and my fascination with it. I reached under my dress and hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my tights. I pealed them off not bothering to answer Kid's surprised protests.

I chucked the useless garment away and dug my feet into the warm sand. I smiled contentedly and bit my lip. It felt so right just standing there with my feet in the ground. I had always felt comfortable standing still but this was something different.

A wave smashed into the shoreline and my attention went from the sand to the sea in two seconds flat as if I'd suddenly remembered that there was more to this experience. I was frozen for a moment before I took off towards the water, throwing my hands up in the air and screaming my utter delight. I usually disdained that sort of behavior but in that moment I was a little girl again. I was just a normal person, running to the ocean because it was there and nothing more.

I could tell I'd surprised Kid Flash by sprinting away like that because he didn't stop me although he very well could have. I barely registered his calls as I crashed into the sea. I slipped off a small cliff and went under. The surf faded away and all I heard was that funny silence that is unique to dunking your head under water or covering your ears with your hands. I felt the sea heaving around me as wave after wave rolled above my head.

I came up sputtering and spitting seawater everywhere. I coughed a couple of times and stood up, rubbing my eyes. My hot pink hair had fallen out of its horns and I was surprised to feel it brush my lower back; I had no idea it had gotten so long.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" Kid Flash was still on shore observing me.

I just shook my head at him and resumed my giddy splashing and dunking. He quirked an eyebrow at me while I shouted nonsense and let the undertow pull me back and forth.

After a while I paused in my swimming and rose from the water. I considered my soaked clothing and decided that the current was too strong to keep my dress on. I could already feel it drawing me out to the open sea. So I went and did something rather brash.

I reached down and took the hem in my hands, yanking the sodden uniform up and over my head. I was left in my black panties and camisole with a bra on under that. I balled up the dress and squeezed the salt water out of the cloth as best I could. I hurled it to shore only to spot Kid Flash with his jaw hanging open.

Waving at him, I cast a shy glance down at my feet. I quickly forgot about Kid Flash then because I could see straight through to the bottom. The others talked about the sea being murky and brownish or dark blue but no one mentioned the water being _this_ clear.

_Where are we?_

I was still ogling at the sea floor and pondering our location when another pair of pair feet appeared next to mine. I froze and my stomach dropped. My brain took a while to register what was happening: if those are Kid Flash's feet, then that means his costume is off. If Kid Flash has his costume off, then that means his _mask_ is off.

_Shit._

I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut as the waves gently pushed me closer to him. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him, which only made me blush harder. The moments of silence between us grew longer and longer.

"How do you know you can trust me?" I finally blurted. I clapped a hand across my mouth and twisted away from him. A pair of hands grasped my waist and tugged me back again until I was flush against his body. Fortunately, he had boxers on (A/N: Guess he sprinted off to grab some because I KNOW he's not wearing boxers under that spandex suit) but I still shivered the loose material floated around aimlessly in the water around my bare legs. I stiffened and crushed my eyelids together even harder. My palms were flat against his bare chest in a vain attempt to push away.

"Jinx…it's okay…you can open your eyes…" Kid Flash spoke and moved his hands to my lower back.

I bit my lip, "Are you sure?"

He laughed and replied, "Yeah. Absolutely."

I took a shaky breath and opened them, finding myself staring at his chin. I felt him chuckle again and I moved my gaze up to see his face for the first time. I removed a hand from his chest and traced his cheekbones, over his red eyebrows, and down his nose to his lips. My fingers lingered there before I leaned back to get a better look at him.

His eyes were icy blue as always and his nose was small and sharp the way I knew it. His eyebrows were thin and fiery red just like his hair. But the best details about his face were the faded freckles just below his eyes and the way they knit all of his features together so perfectly.

I was shaken from the encounter, not quite believing that it was real or that he trusted me this much.

"Wow. I-I didn't know you had this much faith in me…" I cursed myself as I stuttered and tripped over my words. Since when had I become such a silly little schoolgirl?

Oh, yeah. Since I met _him_.

"I want you to listen to me, Jinx." He tilted my chin up. "I trust you with my life. I don't care how evil or unlucky you think you are. I trust you completely."

_Oh._

**MUHAHAHA left you right in the middle of the fluff, didn't I? Not to worry, the entire next chapter shall be nothing but fluff. But I have a quick question: Should I include a lemon? I've never written smut before so I'm sort of inexperienced (what is it with me and puns?! ACK.) but I still really want to write one for them. Answer soon :)**

**Don't forget to R&R! Love you guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys I know I said this was all gonna be fluff but it really didn't fit into the flow of the story in the moment. Not to worry; there is a little bit in there! Here's Kid Flash with the disclaimer:**

**Kid Flash: Can we talk about your cartoon crushes, please?**

**Me: You're supposed to do the disclaimer!**

**Kid Flash: Give me one more cartoon crush and I will!**

**Me: No.**

**Kid Flash: PLEASE?**

**Me: Ugh. Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians.**

**Kid Flash: Wow, rea-?**

**Me: DISCLAIMER.**

**Kid Flash: Alright, alright...she doesn't own Teen Titans. Sheesh.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I wasn't always this anxious little teen with an acrobatic stomach and weak knees. At some point in my life I'd been able to withstand all sorts of dangers and charms. Ever since primary school I had been the immovable, unshakable Jinx.

At least, on the outside, that is.

It was during my third grade year that the teasing began. It was also the year my hot pink hair started to grow in. At first it was merely rapid shedding so my auburn locks were still full and frizzy with no chance of me turning bald. But soon my hair began to fall out in chunks, leaving me with awful patches of stubble covering my scalp and a really horrible haircut. My dad took me to all sorts of doctors and pediatricians but none of them could diagnose me. No tumors were found nor any signs of leukemia or other cancers. They kept telling him that it must be some rare form of female pattern baldness that struck at a young age.

Then one day the doctors didn't seem to matter anymore. I remember silently padding down the hall to Daddy's room that morning after waking from some of the most terrible nightmares I'd ever experienced. Most of them had featured my dad and I running from some kind of monster, sometimes in a car and sometimes on foot through a dark forest. They all ended the same way: with my father dying because of me.

I pushed open the door to Daddy's room and found him snoring into his pillow with his right arm hanging off the mattress. The clock on the nightstand read 7:47. The floorboards creaked under my bare feet. I clutched the arm of a stuffed animal; I can't remember if it was a bunny or a teddy bear. It was a Saturday.

"Daddy…?" I whispered into the silence.

Forever the light sleeper, he woke with a slight jerk and a muffled humph. He drew in a long breath and pushed his face into his pillow.

"Yes, darling?"

I sniffed, "I had a bad dream."

"Alright, darling. Hop up on the bed." Daddy moved to fold his arms beneath his pillow, turning his head away from the light that painted the wood floor as it spilled through the doorway.

I scuttled across the room to the opposite side of the double sized bed. I yanked on the sheets with one hand to pull myself up so as not to drop my stuffed animal. I crawled over the tangle of blankets and bed clothing to kneel in the slice of yellow light cutting into the darkness of the bedroom. I hugged the animal to my chest.

Daddy sighed again and then cracked an eyelid open. He closed it a moment later but suddenly jolted and both eyes popped open. He pushed off of the bed and bolted straight up, his face constricted in a horrified expression. He shoved away from me off the edge of the bed to land on the floor with a hard thump. He remained twisted inside his sheets as he scrambled to his feet and reached for the bedside lamp.

Light flooded the room and I squinted, dropping the stuffed animal to rub the sleep in my eyes away with my little fists. When I looked up again, Daddy was gaping at me with fear writ into every feature on his face.

"Darling…what happened to you?"

I cocked my head at him, confused, "What to you mean, Daddy?"

He just lifted an arm, pointing to the large decorative mirror on the opposite wall. His hand shook.

I froze when I saw my reflection in the mirror. Over night, the spots of stubble covering my head had turned hot pink and more of my normal hair had fallen out. My eyes were the same awful color with black slits splitting the irises. My skin was no longer a healthy shade but a nasty corpse-like white. I looked like some kind of demented baby doll that had long been tossed into the trash heap.

"Daddy?" I trembled at my appearance, suddenly recalling a single nightmare that had been different from the others.

This one presented only me. I was trapped in a room with walls made of mirrors and concrete; there were no doors or windows. Every time I looked to my reflection, I'd catch a quick glimpse of the exact character I saw before myself now. Except in the dream, as soon as I looked the mirrors shattered.

Of course, school was a nightmare all on its own after that. The endless bullying broke me down at first; my friends abandoned me, the teachers ignored me, the kids were scared of me. We tried hair-dye and contacts but both seemed to burn away after a few minutes. I was asked to leave the school before the end of the second semester.

After that I jumped around the district, transferring to new schools every other month (if I was lucky I'd get to stay for two). Eventually Daddy just pulled me out of public school entirely and started trying to hire private tutors. That was the beginning of fifth grade.

I built up my walls that year, retreating into my shell and turning a cold shoulder to everyone on the outside. My father no longer trusted me, and the tutors consistently quit, frequently stating that there was something wrong with me. I always caused them some piece of bad luck while they were teaching.

Now, here was Kid telling me that he trusted me completely. He had no doubts where it concerned me. Even though he knew I could cause the worst things to happen to him, he wanted to stay close to me. He put his faith in me. I desperately tried to wrap my head around this claim as he held me there in the ocean, one hand on my lower back and the other tilting my chin up.

_Why do you care so much?_

I refused to cry. He had already seen me at my worst when the fit had taken hold of me back at Mina and William's house so now I steeled myself. Just because someone told me they trusted me after so many others had rejected me wasn't merit to break down and sob…right?

"What are you thinking about?" Kid studied me with his baby blues, a sincere smile playing with the corners of his mouth.

A moment of silence passed between us.

"Oh, I know. You're shocked over how good looking I am." His hand suddenly left my chin and smoothed his hair back in one swift motion. He struck a model-like pose, chin up and hand behind his head. Leave it to Kid Flash to ruin the moment.

I generated a small hex between my fingers and shoved him away, smirking. "You're an idiot."

He grinned back at me, his index fingers making little circles next to his ears "What can I say? You make my brain do loop-the-loops."

I rolled my eyes and splashed him, laughing when I drenched him and his smile vanished.

"Gotcha!" I winked and put my hands on my hips.

"Fastest boy alive and I can't get away from you." His face softened.

He meant much more when he said that.

Suddenly, Kid Flash shoved a good amount of seawater in my direction. Caught off guard, I feebly fended off the attack by covering my face with my arms and then attempted to run away, which was difficult considering we were waist-deep in the ocean.

I squealed when he splashed me again, this time soaking my back as I turned to the shore in an effort to escape. I pushed through the waves and stumbled ashore in time to dodge his next assault, which was coupled with his playful laugh. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him as he waded towards me.

He chuckled as he staggered out of the water, water droplets running down his arms and torso, drawing my eyes to every part of him that wasn't covered. He was so toned but only so much so that he was leanly muscled. His arms were corded with his strength but the muscles were tight, not huge and cloud-like as they were on Mammoth. He had an eight-pack that wasn't too defined but it was definitely there. With civilian clothes on he would've looked scrawny but without...

I gulped and suddenly felt shaky on my feet like my knees were about to give out. My playfulness was quickly fading and it finally plummeted when a breeze made me shudder in my wet tank top. My lack of pants was getting to me again.

"Hey Jinx…" Kid's voice was soft.

"Mhmm…"

"I don't want this to be the kind of relationship that's all kissing and romance. I don't want a shallow love with you. I want to know you." He approached me carefully and I could see him picking and choosing his words cautiously.

"If it's alright with you…can we just sit and talk for a little while? You know, get to know each other?" He offered a small smile and reached for my hand, lacing his fingers in mine. The warmth of his hand instantly flooded into mine.

I broke my gaze and studied our intertwined hands.

You want to know me?

Why?

Why would you want something like that?

I'll only bring bad luck to you.

You'll get hurt.

I don't want you to get hurt.

I turned away as heat crawled over my cheeks. I desperately searched for a reason to say no. I'd let this relationship get way too out of hand. I felt him squeeze my hand and an urgent question popped into my head.

When I really needed to, would I be able to push him away?

**And there it is! Alrighty I have no idea what I'm doing with the story for the next chapter so don't expect anything too soon. I still have to develop the plot some more. Thank you for your input on the smut! It looks like a lemon shall be included.**

**Ice Cream Queen Zshi: I know exactly how you feel.**

**GoneAbsolutelyMad: I agree. Nothing is going to happen between them until they reach a certain stage.**

**nejitenteji10sasu10: I've never had someone fangirl over me o.o And I saw the new chapter! Well done!**

**That's it, lovelies. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no excuse for how long I've made you guys wait. I am so sorry. So incredibly sorry. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

**I feel awful ;-;**

**Kid Flash: Yeah, you should.**

**Dude, you're just making it worse!**

**Kid Flash: Am I? **

**Yes.**

**Kid Flash: I think you should give us another cartoon crush since you're so tardy.**

**?!**

**Kid Flash: Spill, kid.**

**I hate you.**

**Kid Flash: I know.**

**Ugh, fine. It's Toshiro Hitsugaya off of Bleach, okay? His white hair is just so sexy ;-;**

**Kid Flash: What happened to your Ginger Infatuation?**

**YOU. THAT'S WHAT. MEANIE.**

"So, it's just you and your aunt and uncle?" I questioned, lying on my stomach near the heat of the small campfire snapping brightly on the sand. I placed my chin in my hand and leaned on my elbow, watching Kid Flash as he talked. He sat with one knee up, his arm draped across it while he leaned on the other in a sexy way that made my heart flutter.

_Get a grip, Jinx._

"Yup, Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. I used to live with my parents in this sweet little house in a nice neighborhood; really quaint place but also pretty boring. I mean, my childhood wasn't particularly exciting until that lab accident I told you about."

I nodded, recalling his explanation for his super speed. His Uncle Barry was friends with the Flash and had allowed Kid and the superhero to talk in the backroom lab of Barry's house. The place had been set up exactly the way it was when the Flash was created. In a one in billion chance, lightning had struck the house and Kid was drenched in the same chemicals as the Flash, allowing the ten year old to run at the same incredible speeds as his idol.

"Such a weird coincidence, right? I mean, when does stuff like that ever happen? It was insanely awesome, though." Kid Flash beamed at me and I could almost taste his giddiness. He had been so excited to tell me his story that it had been difficult to get him to sit in the first place.

"So after that, I was the Flash's sidekick for a while; just until I joined up with the Teen Titans, but those months when I was helping him out were incredible! You know who my first villain was?"

I humored him and shook my head in a child-like manner.

"It was Mr. Element! Yeah, he robbed some art museum and stole this piece called the Giardi Atom. Of course, it was insanely expensive. Ever since then I've loved the hero business!" He grinned excitedly at me.

I rolled my eyes at his ill concealed attempt to get me to admit that I was good now. I ignored the hint and asked a question, "So, have you gone to school?"

"Yeah, I'm in high school right now. I eventually want to get a doctorate in physics. I know, that sounds weird coming from this hotshot right here but I'm actually sort of a nerd."

I flipped over to my back and ogled up at him. He looked funny upside down, "You? A nerd? Really?"

He snorted and poked my forehead, "Hey now, no sarcasm allowed."

"Says the King of Sarcasm."

"To his lovely Queen of Sarcasm."

"You're such a flirt."

"You like it."

I huffed, sticking out my bottom lip to pout.

Chuckling, Kid picked up a stick and stoked the fire gently, "So, what about you, Jinx? What's your story?"

I sat up and drew my knees to my chest, keeping my back to Kid Flash. I stared off into the dark and wished that he hadn't asked.

"Come on, I shared my past with you." Kid pleaded.

I went rigid and abruptly twisted towards the boy. He realized now that he must have struck a nerve, his eyes widening just a little bit.

Was it seriously possible for him to become more attractive?

My expression softened a little, knowing I must have startled him for a moment, "Sorry, I just…my past isn't something you'd want to know about."

"Jinx, weren't you listening to me earlier?" Kid shifted towards me.

I cast him a sharp look, warning him to stop in his tracks and his sentence but he advanced upon me, crawling to my side. I stiffened when he knelt next to me and gently pushed a lock of my hair away from my face. He brought his lips closer to my ear and they brushed against the cartilage as he whispered, "I want to know everything…"

We sat in silence for a few moments after that, listening to the fire crackle and the waves smash themselves against the shoreline, feeling the cool breeze ruffle our hearts and the silvery essence of the moon cascading down to drape the beach. His warm breath purled against my skin and a blush crept up my neck and over my cheeks. I prayed he wouldn't notice or that he would blame it on my close proximity to our small campfire.

After a while, I gave in, huffing in frustration, "Ugh, fine! What do you want to know?"

He pulled back a little and looked at me with a triumphant smile spread across his face, "Start with how you got into HIVE Academy."

I twisted towards him a little and decided to distract myself by braiding my damp hair; it would be easier to talk to him if I were occupied physically, "Well, I found Kyd Wykkyd. Or, rather, he found me. I was maybe ten or eleven at the time. I was wandering around my yard waiting for Daddy to come home from work and I saw this robin sitting up in a tree. I really wanted to hold the bird. I don't know why; maybe to convince myself that I wouldn't bring bad luck to everything I touched.

"So I climbed the tree, you know, to get a better look and maybe to catch the thing. I put my hand up and reached for the robin but I couldn't get to him. So I stretched my arm a little further and this awful buzz went through my body, like I'd triggered something. Before I could stop it, I sent out a hex big enough to cut through the thickest branch on the tree.

"When the dust cleared, the branch was lying on the ground and the little robin was gone. I'd killed it."

My eyes slid over to Kid and I was surprised to find him completely still, so absorbed in my story that the only movement he made was the occasional blink of an eye. His lips were parted in a small 'o' of concern. I snapped my gaze back to my braid, which I had finished some time ago. I continued to fiddle with the split ends at the tip.

"Of course, I started sobbing. I jumped out of the tree and curled up in the grass to cry for a while. I must have been there for a good five minutes when I felt this gentle tap on my shoulder. I looked up and there he was, with that little robin wrapped in his pale hands, watching it chirp its protests.

"I was so shocked that he'd managed to rescue the poor thing that I couldn't help but stare at him. Even at young age of ten, he had incredible speed and teleportation abilities. He had to push that baby bird up in my face to get me to quit looking at him. I held the bird for a while and we let it go after that…just watched it fly away…

"From that day on Kyd Wykkyd refused to let me alone. He trailed after me like a lost puppy but I didn't mind. We did everything together even if Daddy found him as creepy as he found me. I didn't care anymore, though.

"One day, the Head Mistress showed up. I don't know why, she just ended up at our front door while Daddy was at work. I knew not to open the door for a stranger so I always peeked out the front window to make sure I knew who it was. She was dressed in this long white robe with a golden collar and it was so strange that I had to stare. She spotted me in the window and something in her gaze made me want to go with her anywhere she went. Kyd Wykkyd just followed me out the door and the rest is history."

I checked on Kid to see how he was taking all of this. He was peering at me with a worried expression. My brow furrowed and I grimaced.

"What?"

He didn't even jump when I snapped at him. He simply leaned forward and brushed the pad of his thumb across my left cheekbone. I was shocked when his fingers came away wet with tears and I quickly buried my face in my hands.

_When the hell did you become such a _wuss_, Jinx?_

_Pull it the fuck _together_._

"I think it's time to go home, Jinx."

I took a deep breath and tried to stop shaking, eventually lifting my head to study him. I nodded.

"Yeah. Home."

**I KNOW IT'S SO SHORT. AND IT SUCKED. I'M SORRY. School started yesterday and it's my senior year and UGH what am I saying that's no excuse ;-; Alright, lovelies, I'll try my best to be on time with this.**

**Also, I did a practice lemon with HitsuHina from Bleach but that couple hasn't proved too popular so there weren't many reviews. Mind checking it out? I need opinions, guys! You want a lemon? Then tell me if I'm any good!**

**Even though I don't deserve it, R&R, please? Meheh ;-;**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT THE END OF THE STORY

**PLEASE READ. NO, I'M NOT ENDING THE STORY.**

It has come to my attention that some of my followers do not wish for me to write a lemon. I've received several very threatening PM's from readers who are adamant that I leave out any sort of sex scene. These people have not publicly posted any reviews so don't go blaming each other. Their URLs will remain nameless and I would have personally responded had I felt the need to retaliate in a nasty tone which I do not.

I would like to announce that I am considering (I repeat CONSIDERING) writing an alternate to the lemon chapter but it is not official yet because I'm a senior and it's hard to keep up with the story as it is. I would also like for you all to know that even if I do not write an alternate for the sex scene it will be because of the majority vote against a non lemon. I'm sorry but you're reading fanfiction; what else did you expect?

In conclusion, stop PMing me threats. It's rude and I don't appreciate it. Your input should be publicly shown in the review section and not in my inbox. I can't please everyone but damn it if I'm not going to try to please the majority.

Thank you and I promise the next chapter will be up THIS WEEK. YEAH. BY WEDNESDAY. WOOT.

Byee, lovelies!

I adore you!


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SORRY. I HAVE NO EXCUSE YET AGAIN FOR HOW LATE THIS WAS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. **

**I SWEAR ON ALL OF MY SHIPS AND THE FALSE GRAVES OF BATMAN AND SHERLOCK HOLMES THAT I WILL FINISH THIS FIC. **

**IT WILL F***ING HAPPEN. **

**I really am sorry, though ;-; I've been busier than I thought I would be. Anyway, here's Kid Flash with the disclaimer.**

**Kid Flash: Cartoon crush. Now.**

**WTF.**

**Kid Flash: I wanna knowww! Can you shooowww meee?**

**._.**

**Kid Flash: No, I'm serious.**

**Ugh. Eren Jeager from Attack on Titan. He may have an over the top obsession with destroying all of the Titans but that boy has got some KILLER eyes, man ;_;**

**Kid Flash: xD**

**DISCLAIMER.**

**Kid Flash: Whatever xD We'reAllALittleMadHere does not own the Teen Titans. She really wants to, though.**

**;_;**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kid Flash brought me home that night and forced me to take the bed in his room while he slept on the couch. He claimed that the bed was more comfortable and it seemed like I needed my sleep. I protested but I was too exhausted to argue after about ten minutes.

I promised myself that the next night he'd be the one in the bed and I'd be on the couch; I was _his_ guest after all. That didn't end up happening but after about two weeks he gave in and started letting me fall asleep on the couch. Of course, I always seemed to wake up in the bedroom every morning. Big surprise.

Life with Kid Flash was easy and very laid back even if he was a super hero. He enjoyed cooking all sorts of food and even started to teach me (I can make waffles and chocolate chip cookies from scratch as of now). Our meals were usually eaten in the small kitchen where we could chat idly and plan for my future assimilation into the super hero society. He went to school during the week, did his homework in the afternoons, and even brought home a couple friends sometimes. I just hid in Kid's bedroom while they were in the apartment to make sure I wasn't seen. It wouldn't go well if someone found a criminal hiding out in his house.

My days were usually filled with grocery shopping with this evil blonde wig strapped to my head since I didn't have an alias yet (when I lived with William and Mina I wasn't out and about much so this was a very different scenario), sketching anything and everything, reading whatever Kid had on his bookshelf, tidying the apartment, and watching an episode of Doctor Who every so often. My existence became very simple and enjoyable and I was at peace with my surroundings. Although, I sometimes had this odd pit in my stomach whenever I thought about the HIVE 5 or the Brotherhood of Evil. Those thoughts grew scarce, however, and my life fell into a comforting routine.

Every once in a while Kid would have to zoom off to clean up some robbery or catch an escaped convict but he never needed to do much now that the Titans were back in town for a bit. He even brought me along a few times; I'd been able to stop four burglaries, eight muggings, three murders, and one rape so far. It was hard to admit it but I was enjoying the work and it made me feel a little less…empty.

After these jobs Kid always insisted upon taking me on a date to celebrate. We usually ended up going somewhere secluded because I still hadn't been fully accepted by the public as a good guy yet and neither of us really enjoyed all the attention focused on us when we went out to restaurants. Kid was very good looking without his mask and there were always other girls gawking at him, which made me a little territorial. Nobody wants to see me jealous. It isn't pretty. Plus I always had to wear that awful blonde wig that we both hated. It's itchy.

On the past few dates he had taken me to a lake, a cliff on the seaside, and finally to Disney World. There we sat a distance away from the park to watch the fireworks and ask more questions about each other. I asked him why he took me anywhere I wanted and he answered that it was simply because I'd never been anywhere before. I nodded and left the subject alone after that.

It was true, though. I'd never been much of anywhere in my life besides the HIVE Academy and Jump City. The day Kyd Wkkyd and I followed the Head Mistress away from my father and my home smashed any realistic chances of going anywhere. This was mostly because we were kept at the school year round if we didn't have anyone to go home to during the summer. That scenario actually put the HIVE 5 together; we were part of the small group that stayed all year. After graduation, we sort of just stuck to each other and that's how our group formed.

_Until now._

I leaned my head back against the couch and made a little groaning noise in my throat. I was sitting on the living room floor with my sketchpad propped against my bent knees in a little curled up position. Kid Flash was off working somewhere and I was in my tank top and sofi-shorts. I was putting the finishing details on a drawing of See-More I had started months and months ago when I was still part of the HIVE.

_How long ago was that? _

_Oh, wow, like eight months._

I looked down at the page and I felt my stomach turnover. I missed See-More and Kyd Wykkyd. The other three could go to hell; they were never very nice to me even if I was the only one who ever planned anything out. I remembered the day I'd started the drawing, watching the skinny black kid fiddle around with a broken piece of his eyeball tech, amusing me. I wanted to capture the moment so I ran down to my bedroom, snatched up my sketchbook, and raced back to the living area to outline his general position on the paper. After I had that I could place the details as I recalled them. He was sitting on the couch fiddling with some piece of tech that had red and yellow wires sticking out in all directions. He was leaning forward with his back arched with this serious and determined expression on his face as he clipped wires with his scissors and mashed buttons. I don't even know what he was working on but it seemed to be important enough to require all of his attention. He never noticed me sketching him.

I stuck the smooth eraser of my pencil between my lips and studied the drawing for a while longer, trying to decide if it was done or not. I glared at the page with this feeling that something was missing. The longer I stared the harder it became to recall what it was.

"You know, you really shouldn't chew the eraser on your pencil."

I shrieked and flung said pencil across the room as I covered up my sketch with my hands and twisted around to see Kid Flash leaning over the back of the couch with that stupid grin on his face while he watched me. I huffed and made quick work of standing and composing myself.

"And you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I stuck my nose in the air and marched over to my pencil, which had struck the wall a few feet away and now lay still on the carpet. I frowned at the mark I'd made on the white wall and made a mental note to clean it up later.

Kid snorted, "I said hi like seven times."

I shot him a look and he quickly changed his answer, "Okay, so it was more like three, sue me!"

I rolled my eyes and closed the sketchpad but kept it in hand. I'd gotten into the habit of hiding it from Kid Flash because he constantly intruded upon my private sketches. It wasn't just See-More and Kyd Wykkyd in there; I'd also drawn Kid himself a few times. I cringed at the thought of him discovering my innermost thoughts about him even if they were drawn and not written. The sketches were in my language and it was hard to imagine someone else not understanding them. My sketchbook was like my diary, open and easy to read.

I shifted uncomfortably, searching for a place to hide the book temporarily as Kid Flash shrugged and pushed off the couch. He zapped to the kitchen where he suddenly stood in front of the fridge, scanning its contents for anything still edible. I crossed the living room and stealthily slid the sketchbook between a few books on the shelf next to the TV. Satisfied with the camouflage, I turned toward the large window at the near end of the apartment and gently fingered the white curtains out of the way so that I could study the streets and buildings below. I made a contented sound and then stiffened at how happy I was in that moment.

I wasn't thinking this whole situation through.

_What happens if the HIVE 5 comes along?_

_What do I do if something happens to Kid Flash?_

_What if the Brotherhood of Evil—_

My thoughts were cut short when I felt a sharp nose nuzzle my neck. I grinned as Kid dragged a wet kiss along the exposed skin of my shoulder, moving the strap of my tank top out of the way with his tongue. I giggled while he sucked the sensitive skin, giddy as the thin strap slid down my upper arm. His hands were settled at my waist and quickly making their way low across my stomach to embrace me in a backward hug.

Kid took a deep breath and I knew he was grinning because his teeth grazed my skin, "You smell good."

"Oh, good." I snorted. "I took a shower like an hour ago so I should hope that I smell nice."

He laughed and I reveled in the feel of his solid chest vibrating against my upper back. He went back to kissing my neck and I leaned my head back against his shoulder. Leaving a trail of hot kisses, Kid made his way up the side of my neck to bite my ear. At first, his bite was soft and loving but it his hold on me roughened as he pulled me away from the window. His hands tugged on my waist and I obliged, letting him lead me to the couch. Halfway there I turned and crashed my body into his, wrapping my arms around his neck while I crushed our mouths together. Our tongues clashed and battled.

It was my turn to take control. I pushed Kid backwards onto the couch so that he sat facing me and I straddled his lap. He leaned against the cushions and grinned but I quickly smothered his smug little smirk with a deep kiss on the mouth. He made a grunting noise at the force I applied but accommodated me by using just as much pressure.

His lips pulled at mine like he wanted to suck me in and mine pulled back like he was the only water in the midst of a desert. His hands were on my hips again as I knelt on the couch, my knees beginning to prickle oddly. I relaxed and settled on his lap, winding down after the intense kissing. I was happy to let this burn out like every other make out session but Kid Flash had other ideas, taking over as I retreated.

Gripping the underside of my right knee and locking his other arm around my torso, Kid stood up with me still wrapped around his body. I felt him turning and suddenly the soft cushions of the couch were under my back. He propped himself up with both hands on either side of my head, momentarily ending our kiss in favor of staring at me. His body was still in between my legs. I felt myself blush but stared back at him, taking in his expression, determined to keep eye contact. Kid just gazed down at me smiling softly; he lifted a hand to trace a finger across my cheekbone and I pressed my face into his hand. He lowered his head to place a small kiss on my neck.

"I love your freckles." I burst out.

His head popped up, "What?"

I laughed a little, "I said 'I love your freckles.'"

"Oh, well, thank you. I love your collarbones." He chuckled and swiped his tongue along said collarbones.

I gasped in surprise and smacked him lightly in the head.

He just smirked, "So what brought that on?"

I sighed, unwilling to explain myself, "Well, I was thinking earlier…"

"Uh oh, Jinx. Thinking is a dangerous pastime."

"Whatever."

"Continue." Kid chuckled and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

I took a deep breath, "Well, what if something happens to you? What happens to me then? What if it's the other way around? What if the Brotherhood of Evil finds me or you or I accidently lead them to you? How would I live with myself if—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kid yanked his head up and looked me straight in the eye. "I don't wanna hear any of that. We are not gonna think about morbid crap like that, okay? We've just gotta live in the moment, deal with what we've got. No 'if's or 'but's, okay? It isn't fair to either of us if we dwell on that kind of thing."

I gazed up at him, startled by his sudden outburst. I blinked a few times and tried to swallow the dry lump in my throat.

_So be it…_

**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW. IT SUCKED. BUT I HAVE SO MANY OTHER FICS THAT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF (speaking of which I have Dramione and Johnlock lemon fics coming out soon) AND I'M WRITING SO MUCH FOR THIS ONE FRIEND AND ASDFGHJKL. **

**I'm really stressed so I'm not gonna give you guys a due date for the next chapter. BUT I SWEAR I WILL FINISH THIS FIC EVEN IF IT F***ING KILLS ME. **

**Anyway, R&R even though I don't deserve it ;_; Later, lovelies! I adore you :***


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO, LOVELIES. DID YOU MISS ME? WELL, I MISSED YOU SO.**

**Guess who is back in Edisto? That's right: THIS GIRL. I'm not on Turtle Patrol this weekend unfortunately (yup the Loggerheads are STILL hatching). I'm just here for a little renewal and relaxation with my family :) So, I had time to type this up and post it! Hope you guys enjoy it! Kid Flash, disclaimer please?**

**Kid: You know the drill.**

**Ugh. I really hate you.**

**Kid: Nah, you love me.**

**Not at the moment.**

**Kid: Go on!**

**This time it's Kyoya Ootori from Ouran High School Host Club (one of my girlier anime obsessions but I think I make up for it with my love for Attack on Titan).**

**Kid: Oy. Crazy. On the brink of otaku.**

**I am not. Trust me. I am not.**

**Kid: ANYWAY, We'reAllALittleMadHere does not own Teen Titans.**

***want* ;_;**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, bitch!"

I ducked just in time to dodge a swing from one of the masked men occupying the bank then brought my elbow swiftly up into his gut. He gave a muffled "oof" and bent over with his arms wrapped around his middle. I giggled creepily at his pain. He growled as he backed off and took a light stance, bouncing on his toes with his fists rising to guard his face.

_Boxer, eh?_

I copied his position, fists raised, daintily bounding up and down. What can I say? I'm a fast learner.

He laughed and called out as he began to circle me, "You really wanna go there, girly? I thought you were a little acrobat. You can't throw a punch; you just do useless flips and shit."

My brow furrowed and I approached him, throwing the first punch, expecting his forearm when it blocked my little fist. I lashed out again with the other hand, my knuckles meeting his lower arm once again. I huffed in frustration and returned my fists to guard my face. I was backed up against a wall but I kept up my bravado.

The burglar cocked his head at me, using my own techniques of psychology against me. He was trying to mess with my mind by utilizing the creepy Joker mask that hid his identity. Too bad I have a voodoo doll of the Joker stuck full of pins in my bedroom.

_Damn, I hope Gizmo hasn't found that thing…Joker would flip and then murder me…_

The thought broke my concentration for a split second, giving the man an opening. I attempted to block his oncoming fist with my forearm just as he had done but a quick calculation of his strength changed my mind instantly. Instead, I dodged by bending my knees and leaning slightly to the left, his fist slicing past my right ear. It was a close call but it was better than having my arm shattered by his brute force. There was no way I could take a direct hit from this guy; at least, not without minor to significant injury.

He drew his arm back into his chest and I resumed my position again. He was much too close for comfort now but there wasn't enough room for me to do a backhand spring away from him. I cast a quick glance at the wall a few feet behind me while I ducked another swing from the criminal. His left arm swung wide over my head and I smirked at his mistake; he'd left his gut wide open again.

I brought my right fist up into his stomach, satisfied with the strangled noise the man made. I left my fist in his middle and grabbed a handful of his black shirt, then swung myself around his body to kneel on his back as he bent over. However, as soon as he felt my knees dig into his shoulder blades he straightened and wildly flung his arms in every direction in an attempt to unseat me. I tightened my grip on the back of his shirt and vaulted myself onto his shoulders, landing on my shins with a soft thud.

I squeezed my thighs together around the man's head and placed my hands over the eye slits of his mask. I laughed gaily while he stumbled around, flailing his arms in a desperate array. He almost tripped over his own feet at one point but reached out with one arm to lean against the wall, nearly slamming me into it in the process. I stuck my hand out and pushed away having decided that I'd had enough fun with this one.

In one fluid motion, I placed my hands on the criminal's crown and swung my legs forward to cross at the ankles in front of his chest so that I rode him piggyback. I summoned a hex and noted yet another masked man at the far end of the room. This one was thin and probably easy to knock over. I aimed at him carefully and smiled wickedly. In one short blast, the hex left my fingers as I arched my back and gave a nasty tug with my legs. The force of the spell and my body's simultaneous launch into a back flip caused the man I was sitting atop of to follow my motions. His body flew over mine, my ankles still locked around his neck.

As the back flip neared its finish I loosened my legs and let his shoulders slide away. While I landed firmly on my feet in a crouch above his back, he ended up face down with a loud crack of breaking ribs and possibly his forehead. My feet were on either side of his neck, my knees shaking from the harsh landing.

I braced myself on my fingertips and laughed breathily, "Yup. Flips and shit."

I stood abruptly when the loud pops of a machine gun echoed through the large room. The bank lobby was huge with a dome ceiling made of glass (which I hoped was bulletproof) and steel beams. The tiled floor was usually a spotless white but was now splattered with blood from the guy beneath me and from other men I'd managed to take out who now lay in random spots around the lobby. The thin guy I'd aimed at earlier had a large gash in his stomach from my hex; blood splatter sprayed along the white wall he was propped up against. I winced and made mental note to control my energy better next time. One man was lying amidst the shattered pieces of a potted plant with a large palm frond covering his face. Another had passed out with the side of his face on the tiled floor, bent at the waist over a coffee table. There was a knife piercing the wooden table through the hem of his jacket between his legs. He'd fainted when I'd threatened to neuter him with his own pocketknife.

More shots resounded into the front lobby and I registered the faint laugh of Kid Flash as he teased the criminal. I jogged over to the door behind one of the tellers' abandoned granite counters to peer into the backroom, cautiously poking my head around the corner.

The last guy was grasping a large black duffel bag in one hand and an M-16 in the other with his back facing me. My eyes were drawn to a flash of red and yellow and I smirked when Kid rushed by the man, unzipping the duffel and removing several bills, proceeding to shower them over the criminal. The masked man twitched and waved his gun around before firing a few random shots into the walls, completely missing Kid Flash. I giggled and turned away from the scene; Kid Flash had this guy under control. Plus, we both deserved a little playtime after that robbery. We may be heroes but we still like to play with our food.

My combat boots echoed heavily in the lobby as I strolled around the tellers' counter and casually trailed my finger along the granite pillar next to it. My eyes darted from one unconscious criminal to another, counting and eventually coming up with the number fifteen. I placed a hand on my waist and stuck out my hip. It would take a while to drag them all into one spot.

I suddenly recalled the first encounter Kid Flash and I had had with the Joker masks; hadn't a sniper picked all of the men off?

_Shit._

I grit my teeth and scurried over to the nearest criminal, checking his pulse and examining his body for any bullet wounds though I doubted this sniper fellow would go for anywhere but the head. It's a quick way to shut the pawn up.

I found the man's heart still beating steadily, so I hooked my elbows beneath his armpits and started hauling him back to the tellers' desk. I figured it was the safest spot in the bank excluding the backroom, which was currently occupied.

I tried my best to ignore the way the guy's head lolled against my chest. This one was a mess. I tugged him across the room slowly as I muttered curses under my breath about my skinny little arms and legs. My new prisoner was well built with leanly muscled biceps and a defined chest. He was tall with sturdy legs and broad shoulders making him all the heavier to drag.

_What the fuck, Jinx?_

I pinned up my exhaustion to the previous fight and continued my vain attempt to reach the tellers' desk. I distracted myself by trying to recall how I had taken this guy out in the first place. Glancing up at his original spot I felt a smile tugging on the corners of my mouth as I recognized the orange couch and the iron frying pan tossed carelessly beside it. This was the _flirtatious_ criminal.

He wasn't the first "smooth criminal" (A/N: OMR WTF WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT) I'd encountered but he was definitely the most memorable. He'd been skilled in hand-to-hand combat, simply laughing when I asked him where he had hidden his weapons. He replied that he didn't need weapons to take down a "pretty young thing" like me. The preceding fight had impressed me but it was also filled with nicknames like "baby doll," "pretty lady," and "cutie." I had initially ignored the names but Kid Flash had obviously taken note of them. The spar was over when a bright blur zipped past wielding a large frying pan. With that, the flirtatious burglar was out cold and I was out of a challenging fight.

_Where the hell did Kid get a frying pan anyway?_

I huffed, finally rounding the corner of the desk. I set the guy down, leaving his ankles out in the open, vulnerable to the mysterious sniper who was no doubt observing the entire scene.

_Mr. Weaponless can talk even if he can't walk, right?_

I scooted over to kneel next the guy's head, jumping a little when he moaned suddenly. I froze as he shifted a little, careful not to touch him until he'd fallen back into the oblivion of unconsciousness again. He muttered something but eventually drifted off. His temple leaned against my kneecap.

I worked quickly and silently as I slipped the strap of his Joker mask off and then lifted it away to reveal his face. I set the plastic mask at my side, observing my new captive.

He was attractive, to say the least, with a smooth complexion and lovely tan coloring. His bottom lip was full and tinted red with blood from an old cut that must have reopened when Kid Flash hit him with the frying pan. He had a strong chin but it was paired with a button nose so that his features were almost boyish instead of manly like the rest of his body. He had long thick eyelashes and I watched them flutter as his eyeballs rolled around inside his head. I smirked when one of his eyelids slit open lazily along the bottom; he must have big eyes.

I examined his square jaw and angular cheekbones and almost ran a hand through his hair when I pulled off his hat and found thick jet-black curls crowning his head. The little ringlets looked soft and silky as they fell away from the black beanie. I hummed in appreciation.

A window shattered suddenly, followed by a dull smack. The broken glass tinkled as it twirled in midair, the noise akin to that of a wind chime. The pleasant chiming was cut short when the glass hit the floor, crashing against the tile with a tremendous smash.

_Okay, so the glass isn't bulletproof…_

_ Who the hell designed this bank?_

Several other windows shattered all in rapid succession; each was preceded by a muffled smack, which I assumed was the bullet hitting the target's forehead. I bent over my knees and crushed the heels of my hands to my ears, trying to block out the incredible racket. I cast a guilty look down at the criminal's ankles and wondered if I should pull them in behind the counter. I groaned and gripped the fabric of the guy's right pant leg. I yanked his knee up to a bent position then proceeded to do the same for the other leg.

I huddled again before glancing up at the glass dome above, which now sported a dangerous crack that branched out in hundreds of tiny tendrils. I frowned at it and considered dragging my captive further away from this chaos into the backroom but the sharp pops of the M-16 still emanated from the open doorway. I wondered why Kid Flash was taking his sweet old time with the guy.

Windows continued to shatter as the sniper outside let all hell loose into the lobby. I muttered a few choice curses at him under my breath and tried to slow my heart rate down.

Another round of machine gun shots rang out from the backroom but they were suddenly cut short. I barely registered a muffled choke before a light breeze zipped past me and into the lobby; the trigger-happy sniper continued to fill the bank with bullets.

"Kid! Don't you dare get shot!" I yelled at him from behind the counter, hoping he could hear me through the deafening noise of bullets and breaking glass.

He answered me with a light laugh from somewhere to my left, "You should have more faith in me! You ever heard the term 'faster than a speeding bullet?''

I rolled my eyes.

Now he was just showing off.

Not a second after this happened, the bullets stopped abruptly and the last remnants of the windows crashed to the floor. Glass flew in every direction and I heard a loud thud. Kid cry out sharply. Without thinking I popped my head up behind the counter and frantically searched the lobby for any sign of him. I caught sight of a yellow blur and in a split second was shoved to the floor. Kid landed on top of me as a round black hole branded itself in the wall where my head had been. My heart skipped a beat when I realized what might have happened.

Kid was physically shaking, one arm wrapping around my waist and the other cushioning the back of my head. His face was buried in my neck with his legs straddling mine; I would have enjoyed this position had I not almost been shot to death.

"Don't scare me like that." Kid slumped over me and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I shut my eyes and snaked my arms around Kid to rest the tips of my fingers on his shoulder blades, holding him.

"I'm sorry."

And that was it. No crying or hysteria. We just made silent promises and held each other until we felt satisfied that our points were made. Don't be reckless. Don't worry about me.

After a few moments of heavy breathing and shaking hands Kid sat up and let me out from under him. I leaned against the counter while he sat back against the wall, examining a large wound on his side. His spandex was ripped to shreds all along his right leg, side, and arm; he must have fallen and slid through some broken glass at some point. He winced when he moved some material out of the way to get at a large piece of bloodied glass sticking out of one of the cuts. I looked away when he pulled it out, trying hard not to cry.

That wound was my fault. If I weren't around him, he would never have gotten hurt. I was bad luck for him and I wasn't good for him. In the end, it would only get him killed. And now I had feelings for him. I'd let myself go and now I was paying for it.

_Shit._

I fingered the cloth of my black costume, soaked with his blood. I bit my lip and eventually the metallic taste of my own blood filled my mouth. I swallowed it, too ashamed to spit it out and paint a weak picture of myself in front of Kid and the world that couldn't see me.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I LOVE REVIEWS GUYS SO KEEP 'EM COMIN' :D PLUS I'M ONE REVIEW AWAY FROM 100.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL HAVE A FANTASTIC EVENING.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright you guys this is a really short chapter but I wanted to get it out there before the next scene. I'm on a roll :D Plus I updated way sooner than last time ^.^**

**Robin: Kid's busy. I'm here to do the disclaimer.**

**Oh...okay? Er, take it away Robin!**

**Robin: We'reAllALittleMadHere does not own Teen Titans. **

**Thanks...**

**Robin: He mentioned Cartoon Crushes.**

**DAMN HIM.**

**Robin: *smirks* Spill.**

**Meheh. Aqualad from Young Justice. He's really sexy ;_;**

**Robin: Documented. Thank you for your participation.**

**THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'DOCUMENTED?!'**

**Robin: *chuckles then disappears***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We waited almost three hours before the Titans showed up. Neither of us wanted to risk moving or attempt escape with that sniper out there. We knew he was waiting for us to pop out from behind the counter or at least for us to shove the last criminal into the line of fire. But Kid Flash and I weren't about to give up our hostage. That was mostly due to my stubbornness and I.

Neither of us spoke much during that long wait; Kid was in pain and exhausted from running while I was wallowing in worry and something that smelled strongly of a bloody conviction to stay silent. It was metallic and warm on my tongue but maybe that was just my own blood seeping in through the gaps of my teeth.

The hours passed slowly and just when my legs were beginning to go numb an all too familiar voice filled the lobby, "Yo! Kid Flash! I thought you were gonna keep Jump City safe! You done TRASHED this place."

Kid Flash craned his neck to the right, trying to peek around the counter obstructing his view of our rescuer, "Cy, that's a little hard to do when there's a trigger happy sniper holed up in some building shooting at you. Speaking of which, you and Raven might wanna get down…unless he's been taken out?"

"Yeah, Star took care of that, no problem." Cyborg replied, laughing. "She hit 'em up with a couple 'o starbolts and that was that. No more sniper."

Kid Flash snorted and leaned heavily against the wall as he slowly stood up. He wrapped his left arm around his torso and used his shoulder to support his weight against the wall. I almost got up to help him but he flashed me a warning look and I settled on the ground again, pouting. He was being stubborn and over-protective.

_How are the Titans supposed to get used to me if they never see me?_

_I'm not Batman, you know._

"Hey, Kid Flash…" Cyborg's voice was closer now. "Who you got back there with ya? Behind the counter?"

Kid nervously scratched the back of his head and cast an anxious glance at me, "Er…nobody…"

Just as he had said so, his shoulder slid about three inches down the wall, the suit slick with blood and sweat. He yelped and scrambled for purchase but found none; before I could think any better of it, I jumped up from behind the counter and caught him before he sank any further. I grabbed his left wrist and slung his arm over my shoulders then cautiously gripped his hip in between the wounds of his waist and leg. His brow furrowed at my rash actions and sudden exposure but he still nodded in appreciation.

Once I had enough balance between Kid and I, I finally looked over at Cyborg who was accompanied by Raven. Cyborg's mouth popped open while Raven simply raised her eyebrows in surprise. The four of us stood frozen for some time, unsure of the others' next move. I tried to remain calm but I was soon biting my lip again and filling my mouth with blood.

"Cyborg! Raven!" Star Fire's cheerful calls cut into the stalemate. "Have you located the Kid Fla—"

The alien girl shot through a broken window near the very top of the roof but halted when she saw what was going on inside the bank. She gasped quite audibly and placed her delicate hands in front of her mouth, frozen. She floated above us and joined the quiet of the lobby.

Suddenly, Star Fire's eyes began to glow a bright green, matching her fists as she drew them away from her face to settle at her sides. She growled a bit as she stared down at me and, for the first time, I was terrified of her capabilities. With Kid Flash slung over my shoulder like this I wouldn't stand a chance against her. I stood my ground and tried to look brave in the face of adversity.

Star Fire moved with an incredible amount of speed as she shot towards me, slinging a well-aimed starbolt right at my head. She was talented, to say the least; the shot was designed to harm me and only me while leaving Kid Flash unharmed. I shrieked and let go of Kid's left hand to hex the bolt away; it changed course immediately as it collided with my spell and spun headlong into the tile not five feet in front of Cyborg and Raven.

Of course, they took this as a direct attack; they thought I had aimed at them. Cyborg brought out his sonic cannon and Raven levitated, her dark magic already picking up chairs and coffee tables at the far end of the room. They took their stances but did not move, waiting for Star Fire to finish her attack.

The alien was still shooting towards me at a backbreaking speed. Her eyes still glowed that liquid green color and her arms were outstretched. All I could register when she reached me was her hands bruising my shoulders and then the back of my head snapping against the wall.

_Lights out, Jinx._

"She is a criminal, Kid Flash. Jinx should not be messed with on any level. Including the romantic level."

"You don't understand, Robin!"

"I understand perfectly but I have to search her for any surveillance equipment. Then Raven is going to have to perform a psychiatric evaluation to insure her mental stability and her _ahem_ loyalties."

Kid Flash growled, "If she were a spy then I would have known by now. And if I had suspected any kind of foul play involving Jinx then I would never have welcomed her into my home or put my friends at risk."

"Kid," Robin sighed, "I understand that you've developed a friendship, er, relationship with Jinx but…these procedures are necessary."

Kid muttered, "Never would have shown her my face either."

"What was that?" Robin's voice rose a little.

"Nothing." Kid Flash replied quickly.

I was lying on a bumpy mattress with stiff white sheets and a knit blanket weighing on my body from the stomach down. My hands were folded on my belly comfortably. A high beeping sound echoed repetitively from the right and I turned my head towards it. I opened my bleary eyes and barely made out some kind of monitor and a cluster of wires sprouting from it. The long tendrils grew from the machine and I followed their paths until they ended at the little patches stuck to my chest, arms, and neck. I looked away from the strange machinery and stared at the bright lights on the ceiling, blinking and adjusting my eyesight.

"Jinx! You're awake!" Kid Flash suddenly appeared at my side and I managed to smile as his face came into focus. He was still in his spandex suit but he had removed the mask.

"Hey." My voice cracked and I tried to swallow the dry lump in my throat.

"You," Kid pointed at me, "Sound awful. I'm gonna get you some water."

He leaned over me and planted a kiss on my forehead but it wasn't the usual peck. His hand pet my crown and his thumb swept across my skin gently. His fingers shook. I savored the caress and closed my eyes contentedly.

His lips left my forehead and he grinned down at me before zipping out the door and down the hallway. I fumbled with the buttons on the plastic armrest of the bed (to which I was loosely handcuffed with an ability inhibitor) and eventually mashed the correct one. The upper half of the bed slowly rose with a loud mechanical buzz until I sat up.

I rested my head against the stiff pillow again and let out a long breath as a terrible pounding began at the back of my skull. I tentatively reached back and touched the epicenter of the pain; a gauzy bandage was plastered to my hair around the area. My hand came away bloody and I rubbed the blood between my fingers, staining the tips crimson.

"How are you feeling?"

I jumped at the sudden voice but relaxed when Raven crept out from behind the doorway. I pursed my lips and nodded sharply to acknowledge her presence but immediately regretted the move when a wave of pain swallowed my head. My vision began to fade but it quickly returned when I lay still.

"I'm fine." I croaked at her.

The sorceress nodded and stepped into the room, stopping at the foot of the bed. She levitated and sat cross-legged in the air with her hands on her knees. She floated there for some time, eyes closed and breathing even. She murmured her magic words under her breath (Avarath Metrian Zinthos or something) while I nervously looked on.

"Um, Raven…" I stuttered, "W-what exactly are you…doing?"

She cracked an eyelid at me, sealed it up, and then answered, "I'm meditating so that I can speed your recovery during your healing session."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Oh…well…thank you…"

"Robin insisted upon it. He needs you to be healthy for your psychiatric evaluation so that no permanent damage will be inflicted on your brain."

"Er, are these, uh, 'psychiatric evaluations' dangerous?" I fiddled with the white box on my right index finger.

"Not really. It's just very difficult for the patient to stay conscious and any injuries sustained previous to the evaluation would significantly inhibit this key factor."

"Key factor?"

"Yes. I need you to stay awake or else your thoughts would be garbled and it would be hard to decipher real memories from dreams or visions. When you're awake, your mind is busier but you have a steady train of thought, which I will follow and examine. If any image, memory, or thought is suspicious to me then I will investigate further."

"Anything else?"

"During the procedure I will be able to speak to _you_ telepathically and to my _Team_ using your mouth." The demon girl replied casually.

"That's all? Wow. And I was sitting here all worried about my private ponderings being revealed to the world." I rolled my eyes.

"I know that it's a huge invasion of privacy but it has to be done." Raven opened both of her eyes now.

I regretted my sarcasm and cast my gaze down at my hands folded neatly in my lap, "It's alright…if that's what it takes to convince you all that I'm not a criminal anymore…"

I sheepishly glanced up at Raven. She closed her eyes again and inhaled deeply. It was a long time before she spoke again.

"We shall see."

**The next chap will be up soon (since I'm already writing it ha xP). I hope you enjoyed this one ^.^ REVIEW, LOVELIES :D**

***showers followers with droves of flower petals and adoration***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, lovelies! How are you all? I hope you've been well because I have been fantastic ^.^ (My cousin just got engaged and is coming for a visit so I'm quite jovial at the moment). Plus, I updated! YAY.**

**Kid Flash: GUESS WHO'S BACK.**

**Hey, Kid! **

**Kid Flash: Sup, Madster?**

**The disclaimer, that's what.**

**Kid Flash: Fine. The girl does not own Teen Titans.**

**Nope.**

**Kid Flash: Cartoon crushes.**

**Ugh. As long as you don't, like, document it because Robin definitely did that last time.**

**Kid Flash: Dude, seriously? I've got to hang around that kid more often...anyway, spill!**

**Mako from Legend of Korra. I know everybody hates him but I honestly don't care. I think he's sexy and that his relationship with Korra is cannon. Sorry Borra! DOWN WITH YOUR SHIP *glugglugglug***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It'll be okay. I promise. When Raven doesn't find anything Robin will let you stay. He trusts her judgment and so do I." Kid Flash squeezed my hand and brought my knuckles up to his mouth. His soft lips brushed my skin causing a tremor to run through my whole body.

I smiled nervously at him, "I know. I trust Raven, actually. Sorceresses tend to get along with each other when they're on the same side."

Kid smirked, "Well, you don't seem to get a long with much of anybody besides Mina, William, and I."

I pouted, "I like Kyd Wykkyd."

"Ah, yes!" Kid laughed and chucked my chin. "The villain that took care of my lovely lady friend! How could I forget?"

He winked and I melted, feeling my insides turn to mush but I quickly straightened myself out when Robin walked around the corner of the hallway. He narrowed his eyes at us and then pushed open the door of the viewing bay. The door closed with a soft click and my brow furrowed. The Boy Wonder obviously didn't trust me and neither did his girlfriend. Cyborg seemed neutral on the subject (perhaps it was because of the time we had spent at HIVE Academy together) as well as Raven. I hadn't even seen Beast Boy, yet; Raven had attributed his absence to the flu. He didn't even know I was in Titans Tower.

"Hey!" Kid Flash snapped his fingers and I realized that I had zoned out. "He's not gonna be so hostile forever. Robin just needs time to get used to the idea that you've switched sides. Besides, he's mostly just mad at me because I initiated our relationship before telling him about your situation. Apparently, I have no sense of responsibility and I'm just "the cocky speedster on comic relief duty."

I gasped, "He said that to you? You've done nothing! And you're serious when you need to be! I'm the one with the criminal record and history of irresponsibility here!"

"Calm down, love; this evaluation should fix most of this mess. I promise." Kid tugged me towards the door and I reluctantly followed.

Robin and Cyborg were sitting in front of the glass window, looking in on the interrogation room. Machinery lined the walls, LED lights blinking red and green and orange in the dark and little dials turned at different angles. The table in front of the two heroes was full of computer software. I looked through the window into the interrogation room and blinked at the blinding white color. Raven meditated in the center of the room, floating lazily above the white table. A pair of metal handcuffs was attached to the tabletop and I gulped down bile at the thought of being locked in.

Robin glanced up at me while Cyborg tapped furiously on his keyboard, "Are you ready, Jinx?"

I nodded and Kid Flash squeezed my hand again in reassurance. I let go of him and followed Robin through the door and into the white room. He led me over to the chair and when I was seated he gently grabbed my wrists and locked them into the handcuffs. The cold metal gave me goose bumps and made my muscles twitch inside my skin. I cast a glance at the window directly across from and found it now to be a mirror. I wasn't surprised but, nevertheless, I was disappointed about not being able to see Kid Flash. Frankly, I was scared without him there.

Raven broke her meditative state, "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you in anyway. I just need to find your true intentions so I can draw them out and examine them. In all honesty, I don't think you have anything to hide. I evaluated your psyche during your healing session yesterday and you seemed quite genuine."

I nodded and bit my lip.

"First," Raven continued, "I am going to break the wall between your mind and the physical world but it will only be for a second. I will enter and close the break as quickly as I can. It will hurt but not by much. It feels just like a small headache."

"I'm ready."

Raven nodded and she closed her eyes again. Nothing happened for a few minutes but after a while I began to feel something cold pressing against my forehead. I crossed my eyes and shook my head but the pressure only increased and, as far as I could tell, nothing was there; nothing physical, at least.

"Be still!" Raven muttered irritably. I immediately stopped fighting the cold pressure and closed my eyes. I felt like I'd stuffed too much ice cream inside my mouth at once; even my teeth started to hurt from the cold. Raven applied more pressure, more brain freeze until something sliced through the wall of my mind. A sharp pain instantly enveloped my head but Raven remedied it by mending the gap she'd made. The brain freeze and the pressure disappeared but a new concern now held my attention. My head seemed crowded now as if someone had reached inside and filled all the gaps with a filmy liquid.

_Jinx? Can you hear me? _Raven's voice bounced around my brain and I took a moment to adjust.

After a while I replied bitterly, _Yes, I can hear you. _

_Good. The next step of this procedure is very simple. I will locate the specific thoughts I need and evaluate them. While I'm inside your mind you will not be able to control your body. All necessary bodily functions will continue on as always but most of your muscles will be paralyzed because I will be in control of them._

_So, what, I'm like a puppet now?_

_In a way, yes, you are._

_Goody. Is my nose gonna grow if I lie to you?_

_Jinx, you can't lie to me when I'm reading your thoughts._

_Touché._

_Now hush. I need to concentrate on finding what I came for._

The minutes passed slowly. I could sense every move Raven made, every probe. It wasn't a bad feeling but I definitely wouldn't describe it as good. My vision was black but this didn't seem to alarm me at all. I trusted Raven and her abilities enough to take care of my body while she was in charge. My anxieties fell away and I relaxed in her psychic grip. I still didn't like her consciousness filling up my head, though.

_I'm gonna have a massive headache when you're done in there._

_Didn't I tell you to hush? _Raven snorted.

_In case Kid Flash hasn't told you, I'm not a great listener._

_Whatever. Anyway, you were telling the truth about leaving the HIVE 5…and about your six-month tryst on the streets and the two and a half you lived with Kid Flash._

_Naw, really?_

_You seem clean enough to me, Jinx. You intentions here are not to harm but to benefit the team, the city, and yourself. Congratulations._

_Jinx, who is this new presence inside our head?_

Even in my paralyzed state, I felt my heart stop. This couldn't be happening now. This thing couldn't show up in the middle of my psych eval and start one of my panic attacks with Raven stuck inside my mind. I had managed to avoid the voice for nearly three months and now it was back.

_Get out._ My breathing picked up.

Raven came back, _Jinx, what's going on?_

_Get. OUT._

_Oh, come now. Surely you don't want me to leave?_ _This is my home, after all._ The voice slipped around inside my head and curled around Raven's consciousness.

_I wasn't talking to you. I'll deal with you later. Raven, move it. Get out right now._

_I can help, Jinx._

_No, this thing has been inside my head for more than eight months. It's vicious and strong and it will hurt you. Get out._

Raven was silent and the voice snickered at her indecisive manner. After hesitating for a moment, Raven started to pull her presence from my mind. It ebbed away from the third resident of my brain and flowed towards the sewn up break in my mental wall. I relaxed while the voice still laughed, saying something about her cowardice.

Suddenly, Raven's consciousness snapped away from the wall and wrapped around the voice's presence. The thing shrieked and struggled in her grasp while I backed my mental capacity up against the wall of my skull, as far away from the fight as possible. The voice growled savagely and lashed out at Raven who seemed to be losing control of my body. My heart rate was heightened and I was aware of the cold handcuffs around my wrists again.

Raven still had a grip on my lungs, though, and I gasped for breath as she battled the mental demon. She seemed to be losing the fight but she had managed to latch onto and capture some of the thing's presence. I choked on air and my hands burned with an unreleased hex. The ability inhibitors installed in the cuffs suppressed the pent up energy inside my body; I felt like I was about to explode.

In a last ditch effort to expel one or the other from my head I screamed down at the fight, _LEAVE._

Raven's consciousness jumped at my sudden outburst and she immediately flowed away from the voice and towards the wall. She began the exit process, which turned out to be worse than the entry. Pain seared across my forehead where she was trying to break through. I felt her nervous energy and knew that she was worried about the thing recovering before she could get out of my head.

The voice made a gagging noise, which then escalated to a battle cry. Its presence charged Raven's and set my mind aflame with its rage. My hold on my inner consciousness was fading as Raven hacked through the wall and returned control of my body to me but I flung whatever was left of it straight at the voice. I wrapped my silky presence around it and it clawed at me with red-hot anger. Too weak to hold on for long, I fell away from it just as Raven ripped open the gap in the wall.

The demon-thing shrieked and rushed into the labyrinth of my thoughts. A light filled my head for a moment but was quickly extinguished as Raven mended the wall from the other side. The pressure and brain freeze was back but it remedied the fires the voice had started during the battle. I let go of the temporary consciousness inside my head and slipped back into the physical world.

The bright white interrogation room blinded me when I finally reopened my eyes. The world sounded muffled like I was pressing the heels of my hands into my ears. Flashes of yellow and red shimmered in my peripherals and I could hear Kid Flash yelling at me to snap out of it. I shook my head and all at once the muffled noise disappeared and everything was loud again. Robin was supporting Raven as she slid off of the table and Kid was kneeling next to me grasping my arm. Raven seemed paler than usual but she was conscious and unscathed.

"Jinx, are you okay?" Kid had an iron grip on my shoulder. "You passed out half way through the evaluation! That's not supposed to happen."

"Oh, my, is it not?" I spat out, glaring at the cuffs still clasped around my wrists.

Robin shot an angry glance my way and mumbled, "Well, at least we know you weren't telling the truth."

I gaped at him and opened my mouth to defend myself when Raven intervened, "No, Robin. She's clean. I scavenged every part of her mind for any indication of lies, trickery, or suspicion and I found nothing. I was just exiting when something…attacked me."

Robin raised his eyebrows, "How do you know it wasn't Jinx herself?"

"Because that thing hurt her, too. She saved me from it Robin. Almost sacrificed herself in the process." Raven's brow furrowed at her teammate.

Kid Flash looked up at me with happy disbelief writ across his face, "Is that true, Jinx?"

I nodded and pursed my lips, pressing them into a thin line.

"That's great! You helped somebody other than me or yourself! Or the people you've rescued over the past few months…but this time it was a hero!" Kid Flash beamed up at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, if I hadn't helped her she might've been stuck in my head forever. And it's already crowded up there anyway so I don't need somebody else taking up space."

Kid Flash laughed and replied, "Make all the excuses you want; I'm not falling for them."

I grit my teeth, trying to keep the smile off my face. I stared at my handcuffs and the task became easier, "Get these things off of me. Now."

Cyborg entered the interrogation room and pressed a series of buttons on his arm. The cuffs unlocked with a hiss and a click and I pulled my wrists free, rubbing at the chafed skin. Kid Flash snaked his fingers around them and kissed the red skin softly then planted a lingering kiss on my lips. This time I did smile, no doubt blushing as well.

"Well, if Raven says you're clean then I believe her." Robin handed off the sorceress to Cyborg who easily swept her off the floor bridal style. "But you're still going to have to prove your innocence to me by helping out on a few missions. Nothing too serious but enough to make certain of your loyalties."

I nodded curtly and watched as Cyborg left the room with Raven in his arms. I was worried about what I had done to her. She had seemed all right but I wanted to make sure that my little demon had not inflicted any permanent damage. Raven was a dark girl but just how dark was she? I didn't know much about her at all, in fact.

"Hey," Kid Flash tugged my wrists gently, "You want something to eat?"

I laughed and eyed Robin as he turned and left the room, "Nah, I'm good. But I bet you do."

"Hell yeah." Kid laughed and helped me out of the chair. I was a bit woozy and I wobbled on my feet for a few seconds but he helped straighten me out. He twined his fingers in between mine and let me lean on his shoulder as we walked out of the white room and away from my nightmares.

**I hope you enjoyed it, lovelies! Until next time!**

**READ AND REVIEW :3**


End file.
